


The Family Q

by LitChick88 (CapaldiGirl88)



Category: Brian Quinn - Fandom, Impractical Jokers, Q- Fandom, the tenderloins
Genre: Anger, Arguing, Baby, Birth, Body Dysmorphia, Breastfeeding, Children, F/M, Fluff, Friendship, Jealousy, Love, Marriage, Menstruation, Pregnancy, Sex, Sexual Tension, Smut, travelling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-11
Updated: 2016-02-26
Packaged: 2018-05-19 18:26:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 22,491
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5976787
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CapaldiGirl88/pseuds/LitChick88
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is a sequel to 'All I need is Q' </p><p>We look in on our favourite couple Emily and Brian and their new additions and follow them through the highs and lows of parenting.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Good Morning

**Author's Note:**

> For more fics on Brian and Emily please see:  
> 'The beginning of Q' - How Brian and Emily met.  
> "All I need is Q" - Their life before kids.

The Quinn household was silent for what seemed like the first time in days, even all three cats were asleep- curled up on the sofa together- and Emily couldn't help but smile to herself as she leant against the refrigerator door, the light from inside illuminating the area around Emily in the dark kitchen. Grabbing the milk she closed the fridge and placed the carton on the kitchen counter before bringing a hand to her enlarged stomach, rubbing circles onto the stretched skin in an attempt to soothe the restless body currently residing inside her.  
Pouring the milk into a tall glass, Emily placed the carton back inside the fridge before taking her glass and opening the back door, intent on leaning over the porch railings to ease the ache in her back and look out across the garden as the sun rose.  
“Settle down little one.” Emily crooned softly to her stomach as she once again rubbed her hand across the stretched skin before taking a large swallow from her milk, attempting to soothe her heartburn – for the third night in a row.The sun was just starting to peak above the trees and cast the backyard in a soft orangey pink glow which made Emily smile because the weather was starting to get warmer and the trees were growing new leaves.  
“Everything okay?” A deep sleepy rumble came from behind Emily and she turned to take in a sight which still gave her butterflies and made her heart flutter. Brian stood in the doorway dressed in a grey t shirt and a pair of Superman pyjama bottoms, his feet bare and his hair dishevelled.  
“Heartburn again…. And my back is killing me.” Brian ventured out onto the porch and smiled softly at his wife, the sight of her wearing nothing but one of his old extra large t shirts as she leant over the railing, her very pregnant body making her look even shorter than her already diminutive height.  
“Let me help.” Brian suggested before standing behind Emily and pressing his thumbs into the dimples that he knew were at the bottom of her back before spreading out his fingers across her hips and massaging the area slowly and methodically.  
“That’s so good.” Emily groaned, hanging herself further over the railings and whimpering when Brian hit a particularly sore area of muscle.  
“Not too long to wait honey.” Brian tried to placate his wife but almost flinched when he felt her stiffen under his touch.  
“Oh sure…. Only another eight weeks to go and then I get to push a beach ball out of my vagina….again!” She harrumphed but Brian could only chuckle softly before pressing himself against Emily and pulling her up from the railing so that her back was pressed against his chest; Brian wound his arms around her waist and splayed both hands across her bump, taking over the process of rubbing soothing circles into her skin but receiving a kick to his hand for his troubles.  
“Hey kiddo- don't go beating me up…you're gonna need me in later life when you can't get your own way with your mum.” Brian laughed and was pleased when Emily chuckled also- he knew that pregnancy wasn't much fun for her but he tried to help where he could.  
“Love you.” Emily murmured as she placed her hands over Brian's and giving a pleasurable shiver when Brian pressed his bearded lips to the soft skin of her neck before reciprocating her declaration.  
“Back to bed?” Brian murmured into her ear, determined to let Emily try and get as much sleep as possible because they had a long day ahead of them. She nodded and turned in Brian’s arms however she pouted when she struggled to get close enough to place her head on his chest.  
“Come on.” He suggested, taking hold of her hand and leading her waddling form slowly through the house and up to their bedroom, not stopping his fussing until Emily was back in their bed with his arms around her.

“Daddy!Daddy!Daddy!Daddy!” Brian’s eyes snapped open and he jumped slightly when he was confronted with his young son’s face about an inch from his own- Emily’s stormy grey eyes staring into his own from his own boyish face.  
“What’s wrong Benjamin?”  
“Party day!” Brian smiled at his little boy before picking him up off his chest and placing him beside the bed and carefully sliding out of bed.  
“Come on bud…let’s leave mommy to sleep a little longer.” Benjamin smiled up at his dad before grabbing hold of his hand and allowing himself to be led out of the room and to the stairs.  
“Fireman carry daddy.” Brian grinned at his son, chuckling at the image he presented as he stood at the top of the stairs dressed in red and gold Iron Man pyjamas, his short dark hair tousled as he held his arms up to be picked up.  
“Okay.” Brian agreed before lifting his son up and placing the now giggling child over his shoulder in the perfect imitation of a fireman’s lift before descending the stairs, his grip tight and secure on his little boy.  
Entering the living room Brian dropped Benjamin onto the sofa and followed him down, lifting his pyjama top up to blow a raspberry on his stomach, making his son giggle and squeal at the feel of the raspberry and his dad’s beard.  
“Party day today daddy.” Benjamin stated as he sat himself up and crawled onto Brian’s lap and rested his head against his chest as the TV sparked into life.  
“You excited?” Brian asked already knowing the answer considering his son had been on countdown for this day for about a week.  
“Can I have a party daddy?”  
“If you want one you can have one.” Brian smiled as he finger combed his son’s messy hair until it swept across his forehead and Benjamin seemed appeased with the answer from his father so turned his attention back to the TV.  
“How about we phone Uncle Sal and go out for breakfast?” Benjamin beamed a smile so Brian reached for his phone and dialled Sal’s number before handing the phone to his son, knowing Sal would never refuse his nephew. 

Sal: Hey Q… What's up?  
Benjamin: Uncle Sal…. Can we go for bekfast?  
S: Hey buddy…where’s your dad?  
B: He’s here. Can we go for bekfast?  
S: Sure bud…put your dad on for me.

“Daddy, Uncle Sal wants to talk to you.” Brian took the phone from his son and smiled at him as he went back to watching the TV and Brian chuckled before answering the phone.

Q: Hey Sal.  
S: Low blow man. You know I can't say no to him.  
Q: Emily’s having a rough day so far so I’m trying to let her sleep as long as possible so I thought we could go out for breakfast before the madness of the party this afternoon.  
S: Okay man. Come over and we’ll go somewhere.  
Q: Okay dude. See you soon. And thanks Sal.

Brian clicked off the phone and placed it onto the table before turning to his son.  
“Let’s go get dressed and head to Uncle Sal's.” Benjamin cheered before leaping from the sofa, his cartoons forgotten as he raced out of the living room and towards the stairs.  
“Benjamin stop right there!” Brian ordered, also rising from the sofa and meeting his son at the bottom of the stairs.  
“We need to go quietly so we don't wake mummy up.” Brian advised his little one before the pair of them ascended the staircase.  
Brian sent Benjamin into the bathroom to wash whilst he quietly entered the bedroom only to find Emily awake and watching him with a smile on her face.  
“What are you two up to?” She asked, struggling to sit herself up in bed. Brian smiled at the sight and perched himself on her side of the bed, leaning across to first press a quick kiss to her bump before taking possession of her lips in a sweet and tender kiss.  
“I’m gonna take Benj out to Sal’s so you can have the morning to yourself; have a shower and relax with some music or something.” Emily grinned at her husband and felt the faint prickle of tears gracing her eyelids.  
“You don't have to Bri.”  
“Benjamin is a live wire, especially with this party coming up. I don't want you getting stressed, not this close to the baby.” The couple smiled softly at each other, imagining life with two children to complete them however their peaceful thoughts didn't last long as Benjamin came running into the bedroom wearing nothing but a pair of red mini boxer shorts and one sock.  
“Mummy!” He squealed when he saw that Emily was awake and made for the bed, leaping onto the bottom and crawling his way up until he was level with her bump.  
“Mornin’ baby.” Benjamin said as he leant in close to Emily’s stomach and greeting his unborn sibling with a cautious pat before looking up to Brian to make sure that it was ok.  
“Good boy.” Brian beamed and Benjamin glowed under the praise, his grey eyes sparkling as he then looked towards his mother before moving up the bed slowly to snuggle into her side.  
“Good morning my beautiful boy. I’ve heard you and daddy are going out without me this morning.”Emily crooned to her son as she gathered him up against her side, careful of her bump and her extremely tender breasts, pressing her nose into his hair and inhaling his little boy smell.  
“Bekfast with Uncle Sal.” Benjamin announced proudly and looked to Brian for confirmation, giggling softly when his daddy nodded and winked at him.  
“Sounds like fun.” Emily smiled, pleased to see her husband and her son looking so happy, “What’s mummy going to do without her two favourite guys?” She put on a pet lip and Benjamin immediately placed a small hand on her cheek.  
“Don’t be sad mummy, we just going for bekfast. We coming back….aren't we daddy?” Brian grinned at his son but then furrowed his eyes brows and screwed up his lips, looking like he was considering the question.  
“Hmmm I don't know- maybe we might meet a lion and me, you and Uncle Sal can run away with the circus?” Benjamin giggled before looking up at Emily and smiling softly.  
“Daddy is silly mummy, we coming back. I don't want to run away with the circus.” He cuddled into Emily that little bit more but giggled once again at the faces that his daddy was pulling.  
“Don't leave mummy, daddy.” Brian smiled at his son’s words but directed his answer to his wife.  
“I would never leave mummy, ever! -You know why bud?” He looked back to Benjamin as he asked the question and was pleased to see that his little boy nodded.  
“Mummy is the love of your light.” He son stated proudly and both adults chuckled however Brian locked eyes with Emily and tried to shine all of his love for her through his chocolate orbs.  
“That’s right bud….she’s the love of my life.” Emily entwined her fingers with Brian’s and let her thumb brush over the cool metal on his finger, the silver wedding band glinting in the early morning sun.  
“And you're mine.” She stated, her stormy grey eyes mirroring Brian’s affection.  
“Bekfast daddy.” Benjamin interrupted and both adults were forced to tear their gazes from the other and focus them on their child.  
“Right bud, go and find your other sock and then we can head out to Uncle Sal’s.” With lightening speed, Benjamin leapt from the bed and ran along the hallway and into his room, intent on finding the other dinosaur sock.  
Brian settled for a quick wash- content with the shower he’d had the night before- and then threw on a pair of knee length combat shorts however was halted from putting on his t shirt by Emily who had climbed out of bed and was now stood behind him, her warm hands pressed against the skin of his hips.  
“God you look so good.” She murmured into the soft skin of his back and Brian couldn't help but moan at the contact- their intimate encounters sorely lacking the last week or two due to their unborn child- and both parties were feeling the loss. Brian turned and cupped Emily’s cheeks in his hands before lowering his head and taking full possession of her lips, thrusting his tongue into her mouth and delighting in the filthy groan that escaped her lips when his tongue slid along hers.  
“You’re so fucking sexy.” Brian growled, one hand moving from her cheek to slide down her side before cupping her bum cheek, pressing her body and bump further into his body.  
“Dadddddddddyyyyyyyy” The amorous couple instantly pulled apart and Brian quickly readjusted his shorts to cover the instant erection he had got when Emily touched him.  
“What’s wrong bud?” Brian asked as he looked to his son who was now wearing both socks, denim shorts and one navy blue converse, the Velcro undone.  
“I’ll get him dressed.” Emily chuckled before winking cheekily to Brian as she passed, leading her little boy back down the hallway and into his bedroom. Brian groaned in frustration before running a hand through his shaggy hair, blowing out a breath before grabbing the first t shirt that came to his hand and throwing it on, following that with a red baseball cap.  
“She’ll be the death of me.” He chuckled into the empty bedroom before heading off to find his wife and son.


	2. Party time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Quinn family attend a party and then Brian and Emily have a little party of their own.

No sooner had Brian parked the car against the kerb, Benjamin was out of his seatbelt and attempting to open the door- stopped only by the child lock, which both Brian and Emily were thanking God for.  
“Daddddddyyyyyy let me out!” pouted Benjamin but Brian turned and pulled down his aviators, raising one eyebrow at his son, which seemed to be enough to calm the exuberant four year old.  
“I’m gonna help mummy out first and then I’ll come let you out- that okay?” Benjamin nodded and Brian chuckled before turning to Emily and smiling.  
“Right wife of mine give me but a moment.” Brian quickly exited the car before running round to open Emily’s door and lending an arm as his wife heaved her way out of the passenger seat.  
“Me next daddy.” Benjamin shouted from the back seat, almost vibrating in his need to get to the party. Brian closed the passenger door and opened the back door however stood in front of the opening and blocked Benjamin’s exit.  
“You’re gonna get out of the car sensibly and then you're gonna wait with mummy whilst I get Milana’s present from the trunk okay?” His overexcited son nodded vehemently so Brian moved to the side and watched as he attempted to climb out sensibly and stand next to Emily however he was practically bouncing on the spot to run up to the house.  
“Go knock on Uncle Joe’s door.” Emily relented, knowing that her son wouldn't stand still any longer and with a flash he was gone, streaking across the grass and up the drive as fast as his little legs would carry him.   
“Maybe he’ll be a runner!” Brian chuckled to his wife as he wrestled with the large gaudily wrapped present, suddenly wondering how they had ended up with buying their niece a bike instead of getting away with the large collection of dolls that Sal had purchased.  
The walk to Joe’s house was slow but Brian wasn't going to complain; watching Emily struggle to carry their second child- who seemed so much larger than their first had been- and he was witnessing exactly what it was doing to her body and he had no right to complain about anything, especially when he was witnessing first hand the suffering she was experiencing.   
“You go on ahead Bri, I’ll be there in a bit.” Emily stated, knowing that she was holding Brian up and also knowing just how heavy that bike was.   
“I’m not letting you walk alone. So shut up!” He growled but couldn't keep the act up and the pair giggled like children and Brian felt his heart sing a little at the shine in her eyes and the smile on her face, even though she looked so tired and uncomfortable.   
Reaching the end of the drive Brian was pleased to see Joe exit the house and come towards them.  
“Do I get the bike or your wife?” Joe asked, noticing that the bike was heavy but also that Emily was waddling unsteadily.  
“Bike.” Brian asserted before handing the large package to his best friend before putting both arms around his wife.   
“Okay?” Emily nodded but leant heavily on Brian for a moment as she caught her breath; Brian smiled at his wife before helping her into the Gatto household and straight through to the garden, intent on finding her a chair as quickly as possible.  
With Emily settled on a sun lounger with her feet up, Brian set about trying to locate his errant son, not especially worried as everyone in the garden was family but still wanting to keep his eye on him. A squeal filled the garden and Brian was instantly on alert, recognising the tone of his child but he relaxed when he spotted said son being lifted onto Sal’s shoulders.  
“Daddy I’m riding Uncle Sal.” Brian chuckled at his son and his best friend and felt privileged to have friends like Sal and Joe who he could rely on for anything.   
“Looking good buddy.” Brian shouted to his son, unable to resist the belly laugh as he watched Sal grimace as Benjamin’s hands worked their way through Sal’s hair, ruining his careful hairstyle.   
“Quinn your child is ruining my look!” Screeched Sal.  
“He’s your nephew. You tell him.” Brian responded and grinned at Sal’s glare, knowing he wouldn't ever tell Benjamin off, the boy was his one total weakness- along with Joe’s daughter Milana. 

The afternoon was waning and the party had moved inside; all of the children were now safely ensconced in the living room watching a movie, duvets and pillows sprawled throughout the living room along with bowls of popcorn and cartons of juice. This left the adults to get comfortable in the conservatory, the glass doors providing a perfect barrier for the noise but an excellent view should one of the children need their parents.  
“So Sally boy- any new young chick on the horizon?” Emily asked, taking a long sip of her glass of milk. Sal shook his head and looked at the floor for a moment before meeting Emily’s eyes and she wanted nothing more than to draw the lovable man into a hug.  
“Their loss dude.” Brian tried to console his friend but knew that the words wouldn't really help him feel any less alone.  
Before anyone could say anything else Emily suddenly doubled over and let out a sharp gasp, her hands flying to her stomach.  
“What is it?” Gasped Brian, his face instantly paling as he watched his wife clutch her pregnant belly.  
“Oh God!” Emily winced, turning tear filled eyes towards Brian and in an instant he was on his knees in front of his wife, his chocolate orbs filled with worry. Grabbing Brian’s hands she placed them on her stomach and Brian suddenly laughed when he felt the cause for Emily’s pain.  
“I think she’s trying to escape.” Brian grinned which caused Joe to gasp in surprise.  
“SHE?”   
“You're having a girl?!” Sal cried but Emily shook her head and frowned down at her husband and his impish smile.  
“Brian seems to think we’re having a girl but I’m not sure. We wanted it to be a surprise because we found out with Benjamin so we’re happy with either.” Emily explained and Joe punched Brian in the arm.  
“You're such a dope!” He scolded with a grin and the room laughed.   
“Sal come feel.” Emily invited, grinning at the look of wonder on Sal’s face as he felt his new niece or nephew kick at his hand.  
“Wow!” He stated but both him and Brian were quickly shoved aside as Joe and Bessy pushed forward to feel their new niece or nephew kick. 

Unlocking the door to their house, Emily waddled into the hallway and then stepped aside as Brian entered with Benjamin in his arms, his little face cuddled into Brian’s neck as he slept, tired out from an afternoon of excitement. Brian smiled softly to Emily.  
“I’m gonna put little dude to bed and then we’re gonna snuggle on the sofa.” Brian stated, enjoying the smile that graced Emily’s tired features; Emily nodded at his suggestion and kicked off her shoes before waddling into the living room, leaving her husband to undress and put their son to bed.  
Settling herself into the corner of the sofa, Emily stretched out her legs and sighed as her weary body sunk into the sofa cushions. Bring a hand to her stomach she lifted her t shirt and began to trace her fingers over the stretched skin, enjoying the fluttery feeling of her baby moving under her skin, at the caress.  
“You're fucking beautiful!” Brian breathed from the doorway and Emily looked up sharply, startled at the noise in the silent room. She blushed at his words but beckoned him over, smiling softly when he laid himself between her thighs, his head resting on her pubic mound as his lips and beard tickled the bottom of her stomach.  
“Benjamin in for the night do you think?” Emily asked, her stormy grey eyes searching Brian’s.  
“I believe he is- something you want Mrs Quinn?” Brian asked, his eyes glinting with mischief and a little bit of arousal.   
“I’ve been very much missing your tongue on my clit Mr Quinn, care to rectify that?” Emily hadn't finished the sentence and Brian already had his hands on her hips, pulling down her linen maternity trousers.   
“God it’s been nearly a fortnight since I've tasted you… You know I can't go that long.” He grinned and could almost feel his mouth watering as he could smell her arousal; within moments her lower half was completely bare and wasting no time, Brian pressed his face into her warm wet sex and inhaled deeply before licking from one end to the other, making sure to tease her damp opening and flick her clit with the tip of his tongue.   
“Jesus Bri.” Emily groaned, her full body feeling so sensitive that any touch from her husband felt like electric shocks through her body.  
“You taste so good- so sweet. Different stages of your pregnancy make you taste different, I love it.” Brian admitted before pressing closer into her pussy, his lips wrapping themselves around her hard nub before flicking it with his tongue and making her arch off the sofa, a long drawn out groan escaping from her lips. Within minutes Emily was clutching the sofa desperately, her body spasming as she fell apart on Brian’s tongue, her muscles quivering. Brian lapped at her soaking opening, her orgasm coating his lips and chin.  
“Oh God Em.” He groaned and nearly came in his pants when Emily locked eyes with him and winked.  
“Fuck me Bri.” Within moments he had his shorts unbuttoned and his rock hard erection poised at Emily’s entrance, looking at his wife for confirmation before slowly sliding into her warm wet channel.  
“Baby I’m sorry but I’m not gonna last very long.” Brian moaned, his face looking apologetic but Emily cupped his cheeks and stared deeply into his chocolate pools.   
“Come whenever you want baby- I want you to enjoy this.” Brian grinned and began to thrust rhythmically into his wife, enjoying the sounds that she was making as he sought his own release. The feel of her internal muscles milking him swiftly brought the hot coil of fire deep in his belly to the forefront however he couldn't help but watch as Emily began to fall apart around his cock.  
“I’m coming.” She keened and Brian gasped, joining his wife as she tumbled into her orgasm, his hips jerking and his body trembling with the force of his orgasm.   
Coming back to reality Brian turned his head to look at his wife and pressed a soft kiss to her sweaty cheek.  
“I love you.” He murmured, enjoying the soft murmur she gave as she tried to regain her faculties after two orgasms in quick succession. He quickly moved himself to the side of Emily, conscious of squashing their unborn baby but immediately began to mourn the loss from being connected to Emily.  
“Mummmmmyyyyyyyy.” A pitiful wail from the top of the stairs jolted Emily and Brian into action, Brian leaping from the sofa and refastening his shorts whilst Emily attempted to sit up and slip into her trousers.  
“Good timing kid.” Emily chuckled to herself as she wrestled with her trousers whilst watching her dishevelled husband sprint up the stairs to soothe their young son.


	3. Hormones

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hormones are flying between Brian and Emily.

Standing in the living room, Brian stared at the cans of paint, rolls of wallpaper and supplies and blew out a long breath.  
“Fucking hell.” Suddenly his phone rang and Brian was glad for the brief distraction until he looked at the caller display and noticed that the caller was Murr. Brian and Murray had managed to rebuild a friendship however Brian was still extremely wary about having his friend around his wife, worrying that although he was stable now he didn't want to put any form of temptation in his way.

Q: Hey Murr what’s up?  
Murr: Hey Q, Joe mentioned you were decorating- we wondered if you needed any help?  
Q: Too fucking right I do. Round them up and wear your old clothes. It could be messy. 

Brian hung up the phone and and chuckled, this was certainly going to be much easier with four men than it was with just himself.   
Half an hour later saw all four Jokers standing in Brian’s spare bedroom/office wearing old clothes.  
“How long did Bessy say they’d be?” Brian asked Joe, hoping that his wife hadn't seen through his heavy suggestion of shopping for the day whilst Benjamin and Milana were at pre-school and kindergarten.   
“Back by three apparently, they're gonna pick the kids up as I said we could all have food here this evening.” Brian nodded and gestured to the paint cans.  
“Right, we’ll take a wall each. It just needs to be yellow for now and then once it's mostly dry we can start adding the other bits to it.” The three Jokers nodded and all reached for a roller and a tray, splitting the cans of yellow paint between them.   
“I must say Q, you're looking rather stressed lately.” Sal mentioned as he started his wall but looked around when Joe tittered.  
“Don’t mention it Sal.” Joe whispered loudly, laughing at the look on his best friend’s face, “I do believe our dear friend Q has a case of blue balls.”  
“Fuck off Joey.” Brian growled and the three Jokers all chuckled loudly, Brian just confirming what Joey had said.  
“I went through it myself bud…Bessy didn't want me anywhere near her once she got into her last month.”  
“It’s fucking hard man!” Brian moaned but sighed and shook his head at his friends when they all giggled at his unintentional pun.  
“I bet it is.” Both Sal and Murray laughed.  
“Get back to painting you pack of dogs.” Brian chuckled before turning to concentrate on his wall, trying to ignore the lingering giggles that came from his friends.   
Screwing the cap back onto his bottle of water, Brian ran a hand through his hair as he observed the now yellow room.   
“Right Joey, you're the most artistic out of all of us- we need grass all around the bottom of the room.” Joe grinned before grabbing the two small cans of green paint and a now clean tray and moved off to a corner of the room, leaving the other Jokers to their other tasks.   
“Murr you can give me a hand with building the units and the cot.” Murray nodded and headed out of the room to retrieve Brian’s toolbox which left Sal looking at his best friend with a wariness in his eyes.  
“Right Sally boy!” Brian chuckled, knowing that his best friend wouldn't be too pleased about this job but it needed doing and he wasn't very adept at painting or building things.  
“What’s left to do?”  
“You get to sort through all of the bags of baby things and put them into piles. We need vests, suits, diapers and wipes and then other stuff. Em’s got it all in bags, it’s currently on our bed.” Sal groaned but nodded, knowing he didn't have much choice with his limited skill set so headed into Brian and Emily’s bedroom to work through the bags on the bed.  
“So what you hoping for Q?” Murr asked as he pulled the instructions out of the wardrobe box before looking at his friend.  
“I don't mind Murr, a little girl would complete the set but I’d be just as happy with a another little boy.” The Jokers smiled at each other, each thinking how Q had changed since he met Emily and how she had been the best thing to ever happen to him. 

The room was finished, the clothes and supplies had been put away and now all four Jokers were sprawled out across the large sofa- all now changed into casual clothes- with pizzas laid out on the coffee table, awaiting the arrival of Emily and Bessy with their children.   
The door opened and the two children sprinted into the house.  
“Daddy.” Both children squealed and ran to their respective parents who were just as happy to greet their children. Emily and Bessy appeared in the doorway and Brian’s eyes filled with affection as he looked at his wife however his stomach dropped when he saw the furious look on her face. With furrowed eyebrows he tried to catch her eye however she seemed to be refusing to look at him so he place Benjamin down next to Sal and stood up, heading to his wife- who saw his movements and turned out of the room, heading into the kitchen.  
“Em?” Brian asked, confused by his wife’s attitude.  
“Was me going shopping just to get me out of the way so you could have a boys day?” Emily asked, hurt in her voice and tears filling her eyes and Brian couldn't help but laugh, which was apparently the wrong thing to do as Emily burst into tears.   
“You…you just…just want me out…out the way.” Emily sobbed but then glared at her husband, suddenly really angry at the fact that Brian had suggested she go shopping with Bessy and then spent the day with the guys.   
“Don't be daft Em.”  
“Fuck you Brian!” She growled and then waddled from the kitchen and thumped her way up the stairs, the sound of their bedroom door banging loudly echoing through the living room where the occupants all looked at each other with worry on their faces.   
“Sorry about that.” Brian explained as he retook his place on the sofa and grabbed a slice of pizza, not letting Emily’s attitude worry him- he knew she would be down when she was thinking more rationally.   
With the pizza finished and Emily still not making an appearance, Sal and Murray decided to head home- leaving just the Gatto’s.  
“Do you want us to take Benjamin for the night?” Brian smiled at his best friend and nodded, relief flooding his body.  
“Joe you're a life saver. You sure you don't mind?” Bessy grinned and shook her head.  
“It would be a pleasure to have him and am sure Milana will be ecstatic.” Brian chuckled, knowing that their children were inseparable and would do anything to spend more time together.   
“Benjamin come here a second please.” Brian asked and quickly found himself with a lap full of happy little boy.  
“Hi daddy.” He giggled and Brian couldn't help but join in.  
“How do you feel about spending the night at Uncle Joey’s and Auntie Bessy’s?” His son’s stormy grey eyes lit up and he nodded so vigorously that Brian thought his head might roll off.   
“Lana I’m staying at your house.” Benjamin cried to his best friend and all three parents watched at the pair hugged and giggled, clearly planning something for that evening.   
“Thanks guys. I’ll go pack him a bag.” Brian nodded to Joe and Bessy before heading up the stairs, intent on packing pyjamas and clothes for Benjamin for the following day.   
Pulling out a pair of pyjamas, Brian folded the tiny garments before putting them in Benjamin’s Spider-Man rucksack but turned when he noticed movement in the doorway.   
“What are you doing?”  
“Packing Benjamin a bag- he is staying at Joe’s tonight.”   
“Why?” Emily asked, her tone part confused but also part pissed off and Brian counted to ten in his head before continuing to pack clothes for his son.  
“Joe offered to take him for the night so I'd didn’t see any harm in it.” He calmly explained as he zipped up the comic ruck sack but paused when Emily tutted.  
“Maybe I wanted him to stay home!” She snarked and Brian couldn't stop the harsh words that spelled from him at that moment.  
“Well maybe if you hadn't taken a bitch fit and stomped upstairs you could have made the decision!” With a glare to his irrational wife he exited the room and headed back down into the living room to hand over his son and his ruck sack for the night. 

“I’m sorry.” Brian looked across the room at his wife stood in the doorway wearing nothing but his old gym t shirt and felt his heart squeeze at her lost and sorrowful expression.  
“Come here.” He sat up on the sofa and held out a hand, smiling softly when she waddles across the room and laced her fingers with his own. Brian shuffled further into the corner of the sofa and made space for Emily to settle herself beside him. He pressed a soft kiss to her dry lips and smoothed a thumb over her cheekbones.  
“I’m sorry too Em, I shouldn't have gotten angry.” Emily shook her head softly and stared into the chocolate orbs of her husband.  
“I was being irrational and quite frankly ridiculous. It’s these bloody hormones. The sooner I give birth the better.” She muttered and Brian laughed before bringing Emily into another kiss, moaning softly when she opened her mouth and sent her tongue in search of his own.   
“I haven't spent all day chilling with the boys you know!” Brian stated after a while, once Emily was settled into his side, her head resting on his chest as they watched the TV.  
“What have you been up to?”  
“I was working on a surprise for you.” Emily looked up towards her husband and smiled softly, excitement flashing in her stormy grey eyes.  
“Can we see?” Brian laughed but nodded, sitting up carefully before helping Emily sit up, mindful of her huge bump and large, tender, milk-filled breasts.  
“I’ll show you but then we’re going to bed. Let’s make the most of having no child for the night…well not one that can run around yet.” The couple chuckled and Brian lead Emily slowly out of the living room and up the wooden staircase until they were both stood outside of the spare bedroom/office.  
“What’s in here?” Emily asked curiously but Brian only grinned before opening the door and pushing Emily gently into the dark room before switching on the light.  
“Oh my God!” Emily gasped before immediately dissolving into sobs, reaching for Brian and burying her head into his chest.  
“Oh I’m such a bitch!” She murmured into his t shirt, not believing how badly she had over reacted earlier when he had been working hard all day to prepare the nursery for their second child.   
“Don't be daft, you're pregnant Em. Your hormones are all over the place.” She looked up at her husband and cupped his bearded face between her hands before smiling softly at him.  
“You are such an amazing husband and an amazing father- I love you so much.” Brian felt the prickle of tears sting his eyes at his wife’s words and the emotion that was spilling out of her eyes and knew that this was his forever- a beautiful, generous, loving wife and as many children as she wanted to fill their home with laughter and love.


	4. New addition

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Brian and Emily welcome their newest addition into the world.

Brian stared down at the bundle in his arms and was a little worried that his heart would burst. So tiny, not even the length of his forearm yet looking very much ready to face the world. Standing at the window of the hospital, Brian looked out across the field at the back of the hospital and pressed the sleeping bundle closer to his chest.  
“You gave daddy such a fright little one.” Brian admitted as he gazed down and took in the tiny features, looking for comparisons with Benjamin but not finding many.   
“You certainly know how to put up a fight though, proud of you bub.” He beamed but shook his head, trying to rid himself of the tears he felt prickling his eyes.   
“The doctors say you can come home as soon as mummy is awake- you've got a really excited big brother who can't wait to meet you. Now he’s probably gonna be really noisy when you first get home but he’s gonna love you so much and he’ll protect you when you're older ‘cos’ that's what big brothers do.” Brian explained to the sleeping newborn but turned from the window when he heard a soft groan behind him and cast his gaze upon his groggy wife.  
“Hey sweetheart- how you feeling?” He moved himself over to the bed and perched on the end, in view of his wife who had now fully opened her eyes and cast her stormy grey gaze at him.  
“Bri- is the baby okay?” He could see the worry on her face so turned his arms so that Emily could see their new addition.  
“Say hello to your daughter Em.” Brian couldn't stop the grin that overtook his face as he proudly introduced his daughter and at that moment couldn't have been prouder of his wife for the two amazing gifts she had given him.  
“Oh Brian, she is beautiful.” The couple smiled softly at each other before Emily held out her arms, wanting to cradle her newborn daughter. Brian handed over the sleeping baby and then couldn't resist taking his phone out of his pocket, wanting to capture this moment forever.  
“Brian don't, I look like crap.” Emily protested but Brian shook his head, love shining from his chocolate orbs.  
“You've just given me another child, you look absolutely amazing.” He took a couple of images before pocketing his phone and taking a seat higher up the bed so that he was closer to his wife and daughter.  
“Thank you so much.” Brian murmured as he placed his hand on Emily’s, which was cradling their daughter, and the other one on Emily’s cheek, brushing her cheekbone.  
“She needs a name Em.” Brian prompted but Emily only smiled.  
“I really like Lily.” Brian thought for a moment before nodding, agreeing with his wife’s choice of name.  
“Well we have Benjamin Salvatore, would you object if I asked for Lily Jo?” Asked Brian, his eyes hopeful as he looked from his wife to his daughter and back again- his face lighting up with emotion when Emily nodded, agreeing to their daughter’s middle name in homage to one of his best friends.  
“Welcome to the world Lily Jo Quinn.” Emily cooed to her sleeping daughter and Brian felt that everything was right in his world. 

Two days later saw the Quinn family spending time together however they were awaiting the arrival of the Gatto’s.  
“Daddy when can I play with Lily?” Benjamin asked as he sat cuddled up to his daddy’s chest, peering across at his mummy holding his baby sister.   
“She is still very small bud, when she gets bigger then you can do more things with her. For now though we have to really careful with her. Okay bud?” Benjamin nodded before leaning against Brian and then reaching over, his small hand aiming for the top of Lily’s head.   
“Easy bub.” Emily cautioned but smiled adoringly at her young son when his touch was feather-lite on Lily’s head, his small fingers brushing the dark blonde hair on his sister’s head.   
“You're such a great big brother Benj.” Brian murmured before pressing a kiss to the dark locks of his little boy, bringing his little body closer and delighting in the feel of sitting with his family.   
A knock at the door jolted the Quinn family from their cocoon of bliss; Brian lifted Benjamin from his lap and held him under his arm as he headed to the front door, delighting in the sound of his son’s giggles as he carried him like a sack of potatoes.  
“Daddy!” Benjamin giggled and Brian could help but laugh, opening the door and greeting the Gatto’s with laughter- all three of them laughing at the image presented before them.   
“Benji you're upside down.” Milana giggled but the pair ran off to the playroom when Brian placed him down- all three parents watching their children with smiles on their faces at how cute they both were together.  
“Right show me the newest Quinn.” Bessy cooed, immediately bypassing Brian and heading into the living room, desperate to see her ‘sister-in-law’ and her niece.  
“Oh Emily she is a dream.” Bessy gushed as she took hold of the newborn, settling herself into the sofa next to Emily and staring at the beautiful bundle in her arms.   
“I know she is a dream- so different from Benjamin when he was a baby. Remember how he would just scream for hours on end for no reason?” Bessy shivered at the memory, spending many an evening with Joe trying to console their nephew whilst Emily and Brian attempted to get one evening of sleep every so often.   
“Remember it? I’m scarred for life.” Both women giggled and this is how Brian and Joe found their respective wives.  
“What you two giggling at?” Joe asked as they entered the living room and Bessy chuckled before admitting,   
“Just about how Benjamin used to scream for hours on a night- apparently I’m now holding the perfect baby.” Bessy flashed her husband doe eyes and Joe had a funny feeling that the conversation of a sibling for Milana would be coming up very soon.   
“Gonna be nice to be around more seeing as we aren't touring until the end of the year- I missed a whole bunch of firsts with Benjamin.” Brian admitted and Joe nodded in understanding, both of them spending a lot of time filming and touring whilst their children were growing up.   
“Anyway Joe, meet your niece.” Bessy handed the cutely wrapped bundle over to Joe and he gazed down adoringly at the tiny newborn.  
“Come on then- you guys have been very secretive about the name. Spill.” Emily and Brian grinned at each other across the room before Brian cleared his throat.  
“Well four years ago we decided to name our first child Benjamin Salvatore Quinn in honour of one of my best friends.” Bessy and Joe nodded in understanding so Brian continued.  
“Therefore I needed to include one other name that is like a brother to me. Joe and Bessy, I would like you to meet your niece- Lily Jo Quinn.” Immediately tears formed in both Joe and Bessy’s eyes as they looked from the bundle in Joe’s arms to Brian and Emily.   
“Lily Jo?” Joe asked, his crystal blue eyes wide as they processed the information.   
“Yeah Joey- She is going to grow up knowing that she was named after a great man.” A single tear escaped from Joe’s eye and travelled down his tanned cheek as he stared in wonder at the bundle he was holding that was named after himself, his heart thumping madly in his chest.  
“Oh Joey.” Bessy murmured as she wiped away the slowly meandering tear and felt that she had never felt more love for her family and her extended family than she did right now.


	5. Temper tantrum

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Emily is left to deal with Benjamin's temper tantrum.

Picking up her six week old daughter, Emily smiled at the infant and enjoyed the way her chocolate brown eyes lit up- a total replica of her daddy’s eyes but with wisps of blonde hair just like Emily.  
“Who is mummy’s little princess?” She cooed before cuddling the child against her chest, pressing her nose against the soft, sweet smelling skin of her daughter and inhaling.   
“Mummy, where’s daddy?” Benjamin asked, running into the living room- football under one arm and his remote helicopter in the other- his cheeks rosy from running around.  
“He’s not here bub. He went out to help Uncle Joe with something.” What transpired next left Emily in total shock. Benjamin stared at his mummy with wide grey eyes, his lashes glistening with currently unshed tears and his lower lip trembled before his four year old body exploded in a fit of temper that Emily hadn’t ever experienced with her young son. The remote helicopter was thrown to the floor with such force that the blades and tail snapped, leaving the machine in four pieces at the young boys feet yet his face was growing redder as his temper grew.  
“Benjamin!” Emily scolded however Benjamin wasn't in the right frame of mind to see the scolding as anything other than a challenge.   
“NO!” He shouted, the muscles in his neck straining at the force of his shout; Emily watched in horror as he threw the football at her – thankfully it only hit her knee- but then completed his action by running up to her and kicking her in the shin before screaming ‘I hate you and the stupid baby’ and then running off through the house. Tears of pain and hurt stung her eyes, something was right with her little boy and she didn't know what. This seemed a very big melt down for such a small problem of Brian not being home at that very moment. Thankfully Lily was still quiet as she nestled against her mummy so Emily gave her leg a shake, trying to rid her shin of the pain of a size small 5 converse shoe hitting her in the bone. With a deep sigh Emily headed off the way Benjamin had gone and ended up through the kitchen and to the back door however Benjamin wasn't in the yard; a crash from above her made Emily jump slightly but her brows creased when she realised that Benjamin’s room was directly above the kitchen. With a soft groan Emily headed for the stairs, carrying her daughter still against her chest, her soft noises unfortunately doing little to soothe the anxiety that had settled within Emily. Deciding that the best course of action would be to lay Lily down in her crib, Emily entered the nursery and lay down her babe, noting that it probably wouldn't be long before the precious little girl would be asleep, her eyes half closed already as she attempted to ram her fist into her mouth.   
Pushing open the door to Benjamin’s room what she saw made her gasp- Benjamin was sat in the middle of his floor, cross legged on his rug surrounded by the remnants of all of the Lego models that he had built with Brian- Emily looked around the room and spotted that the only surviving models were the ones on the highest shelves, he had even pulled the story books from his shelves.   
“Benjamin?” The sullen little boy looked up at his mother and his eyes watered before they overflowed and big fat tears began to roll down his cheeks, his pouty bottom lip trembling.   
“I hate you! And I hate Lily!” He sobbed and Emily could only look down at her son with a confused expression, wondering why today was so different from last night where they had cuddled on the sofa with snacks and movies and Benjamin had been so happy to laugh and joke all evening with both of his parents and his baby sister.   
“I want daddy!” Sobbed the four year old as Emily moved towards her crying son, wanting to cuddle him up to her chest and make everything right in his world however she felt a little crushed when he backed away from her. Running a hand through her hair Emily stared at her son but knew that they couldn't give in to Benjamin’s temper tantrum and bring Brian home.  
“Daddy is out with Uncle Joe- he will be home after lunch.”  
“I don't want you!” He shouted and threw himself onto his bed, burying himself under his duvet until Emily could only see the very top of his short brown locks and one shoe peeking out from the other end of the duvet.   
“Well you will stay here and you can clean up this mess but when your dad comes home you can explain to him why you have smashed all of the Lego models daddy helped you build.” Emily waited a moment to see if her words registered with Benjamin but after no movement she sighed and exited the room, deciding that it would be better for her to sit in the nursery with Lily and listen out for her son until her husband got back.   
After feeding and burping Lily, Emily laid her back in her crib and decided to go and check on her son, hoping that he had calmed down- she had listened to him clean up however that had only lasted for about ten minutes and then she could hear him wandering around his room.  
“Benjamin honey.” She called, pushing open the door and looking in on her son to find him sitting on his bed with a comic book on his lap.  
“Go away.” He muttered.   
“Benjamin we need to talk. You've been very naughty today and it’s not acceptable.” Emily stated, opening the door wide and moving to stand at the end of Benjamin’s bed however Benjamin had other ideas and stood up on his bed, making him eye level with Emily.   
“Wanna tell me what’s wrong buddy?”   
“I want daddy!” He pouted and Emily frowned- Benjamin enjoyed spending time with Brian however he never usually objected this much when Brian was out.   
“Daddy is –” Before she could continue the sentence a sharp pain erupted in her cheek just under her left eye; putting her hand up to her face she brought her fingers away and was surprised to see they were stained with blood. Benjamin leapt from the bed, his eyes wide at the injury on his mummy, and ran from the room. Emily glanced down at the comic book that had hit her in the face and sighed, not understanding why her son chose today to be out of line.   
“Benjamin get here now!” Emily shouted and watched as her son paused along the hallway just before reaching the stairs, his face red and his eyes watery. She headed out of the room and towards her son, desperate to get to the root of the problem when a whimpering noise started to come from Lily’s room.   
“Benjamin wait there until I get your sister.” The angry little boy glared at his mother and let out the biggest and loudest scream Emily had ever heard before making a break for the stairs.   
Entering the front door Brian’s ears were instantly assaulted by the sound of an ear piercing scream before watching his son fly down the staircase and make a run for the living room, clearly not seeing his daddy stood inside the door.  
“Benjamin Salvatore Quinn stop right there!” The little boy immediately froze and turned, his eyes wide and his mouth open as he looked towards his father however he grew even more fearful when his mother appeared on the stairs carrying his sister, her face still a little bloody.   
“What the fuck is going on?” Brian asked, his dark brows drawn as his chocolate brown orbs moved from his irate son to his injured and upset wife.   
“Em what happened to your face?” Brian asked as Emily met him at the bottom of the staircase and he could see the small wound and the swollen area around it- it wasn't large but it looked sore.  
“We had a bit of a temper tantrum for the last hour and let's just say I came off worse.” Brian cast his low browned gaze to his son and was pleased to see him duck his head in shame.  
“Benjamin clearly we need to have a talk.” The little boy nodded and Emily stared at her husband with tears in her eyes, her face throbbing and both her head and heart aching but they needed to nip Benjamin’s behaviour in the bud because next time he might hurt Lily during one of his outbursts.  
“Give me Lily and go put some ice on your face.” Brian stated, reaching his arms out to cradle his daughter before turning to his son and frowning.   
“Grab a seat on the sofa bud we need to talk about your behaviour.” Brian watched as Benjamin walked to the sofa with lead feet before he turned to his wife and his eyes softened at the distress he could see in her stormy grey orbs.  
“Babe?” He enquired, wanting the story before he confronted Benjamin about his behaviour.  
“He came in from playing and wanted you and when I told him you weren't in he threw a massive tantrum- he smashed his remote helicopter and then kicked me in the shin before running off.” Brian couldn't help but chuckle lightly at the image of his son kicking his tiny wife however he frowned when Emily continued.  
“He has destroyed his room, smashed up most of his Lego sets and then threw his comic at me.” She pointed at her face but then couldn't stop the sudden flood of tears that escaped her eyes, wincing when the tears slid over the wound on her face and the salt stung the wound. Collapsing onto the bottom step Emily put her head in her hands and let the pent up emotion out, tears flowing freely down her cheeks as she ran her hands through her dirty blonde hair.   
“Fuck!” Brian breathed, “Do we know the reason behind it?”   
“Lily- he repeated over and again that he hated me and he hated Lily.” Brian chewed his bottom lip as he thought about his next course of action, and nodding more to himself once he had formed a plan.   
“Go sort yourself out honey- I’ve got the kids.” He cuddled Lily closer to his chest as he headed into the living room to confront his young son. 

Climbing into bed that night Emily marvelled at the silence in the house. The cats were asleep, Lily was currently in a milk stupor and Benjamin was asleep- not enjoying the rest of his day after being made to clean up his room and then apologise before finding his to privileges and play time was cut. Emily made herself comfortable under the light duvet and sunk her head into the pillow, the heat from Brian behind her keeping her arm.  
“How's your face babe?” Brian asked as he shuffled closer to Emily, sliding a large hand around her waist and spreading his fingers across her stomach.  
“You're wearing pyjamas again.” Brian murmured, noting that once again Emily was wearing pyjamas to bed, this had been every night since she had give birth to Lily- he hadn't even been allowed to touch her sexually let alone make love to her in all that time.   
“I’ll probably have to get up with Lily.” Emily explained but tensed when Brian pressed himself further into her back, his growing erection now settling between her bum cheeks.   
“Not tonight Bri.” She brushed him off and cuddled herself further into the duvet, screwing up her face into the pillow as she heard Brian sigh and back away.  
“It’s been six weeks Em.” He muttered and Emily stiffened, turning over in the dark of the room to lay on her back, staring up at the dark of the ceiling and focusing on the deep breathing of her husband.  
“I know it has.” Emily murmured quietly, not wanting to go into this conversation after the day she’d had.  
“So what’s wrong?” He asked, his tone confused as he turned to lay on his side, facing Emily in the dark of the room and sliding his hand across to settle on her hip with his fingers spreading out onto her stomach.  
“Brian don't.” She tried to wriggle away from his fingers but Brian held tight, pulling Emily close to his body until their skin was touching.   
“You're my wife Em, it makes me happy to touch you. I could spend all day running my hands over your body.” He breathed, leaning across to press a soft kiss to her shoulder.  
“It’s not the same Bri.”  
“What do you mean?” Emily turned over onto her side, facing away from Brian and could stifle the soft sob that escaped.  
“I can't talk about it yet Brian. Please understand.” The waver in her voice pulled at Brian’s heart and he knew he had no choice but to adhere to his wife’s wishes however it was an issue he would definitely be bringing up in the very near future. Pressing a kiss to the back of her neck, Brian kept his hand on her hip and buried his face in the bath of her neck, enjoying the closeness that he had been missing for the past few weeks.


	6. Problems

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Our favourite couple have a child free evening yet problems arise between them.

“So the kids are out for the night.” Brian looked at his wife as she wandered around the living room picking up the toys that Benjamin had left out and could help the storing in his shorts as he watched Emily bending down.  
“I know. I can't wait for a bath and a night on the sofa watching tv.” Emily admitted and Brian’s face fell.  
“Maybe we could have an early night?” Brian suggested, trying to discreetly palm his stirring erection but Emily noticed and frowned.  
“Not tonight Bri…” He sighed loudly and rested his head on the back of the sofa before running his hand over his bearded face.  
“Seriously Em? It’s been nearly eight weeks since Lily was born.” Emily paused in putting away the toys and stared at her husband, noticing the look of part annoyance and part confusion on his face.   
“Brian I know it has. I know exactly how long it's been since we had sex.” She stated and Brian blew out a breath.   
“It’s been five weeks since you’ve even touched me in a sexual way but you won't even let me touch you.”  
“It’s not the same.” She murmured and the next words from Brian nearly broke her heart.  
“Is it me?”  
“Is what you?” She asked, her grey orbs narrowed as she stared at her husband, his face now open and vulnerable.  
“Do I not turn you on anymore? I know I've put on a bit of weight and I’m not ageing as good as say Sal but I can lose weight if that's the problem?” Emily sighed and took a seat on the opposite end of the sofa to Brian and brought her thumbnail to her mouth, chewing on the nail whilst she thought of a reply.   
“I just don't…I don't think…I’ve got some things to work through before I feel comfortable again. Can you give me time?” Her grey orbs glistened with unshed tears and Brian sighed before nodding.  
“I’m going to Sal’s bar tonight then.” He stated before standing up and exiting the living room, letting Emily sit on the sofa with her head in her hands and a thousand thoughts running through her brain. 

The hot water felt heavenly as Emily reclined in the bath tub, the steam filling the room and the scent of sage and sea minerals. It was nice to relax in the quiet of the bathroom, especially as she now had the evening to herself as Joe and Bessy had offered to take Benjamin and Lily for the night. Letting her hands float in the steaming water she looked at the silver band on her left hand and sighed- things with Brian hadn’t been the same since she had given birth to Lily and she knew that it was her fault but she wasn't sure exactly how to overcome the hang ups she now had about her body. Brian had gone to Sal’s bar over an hour ago and Emily was now debating whether she should dress herself up and meet her husband out- try and put the spark back into her marriage and hope that maybe a bit of alcohol will give her the confidence to restart her sex life with Brian. Her thoughts immediately began to sift through her wardrobe to think about which dresses she had that were loose enough to accommodate the extra pounds she had gained and couldn't shift after Lily.  
Pulling open the door to the bar, Emily entered the darkened room and gave the hem of her dress a quick tug down before smoothing the rest of the fabric, her eyes scanning the room as she tried to locate her husband and his friends. Brushing her fringe from her eyes she spotted Sal and Murr at the end of the bar so made her way over, trying not to wobble on the heels that she wasn't used to wearing anymore. She had put extra effort into her appearance and hoped that Brian would be surprised to have her out but also willing to get their sex life back on track   
“Hey guys.” Emily greeted however the reaction she got wasn't what she expected; Sal’s eyes widened dramatically and his mouth became a little slack as he began to stutter.   
“Oh hey…hey Emily. I thought…Q said you weren’t coming out tonight?” Emily frowned at her friend’s behaviour as Sal was never nervous in her presence and he very rarely addressed her as ‘Emily’.   
“Where’s Bri?” Both Sal and Murray looked at each other and appeared to be having a full conversation with their eyes but Emily quickly realised that they were covering up something.   
“Salvatore where is my husband?” Emily set her mouth in a grim line and stared at Sal, not liking the fact that both men were stalling.   
“He went to the toilet.” Murr stated but Emily could see that her friend wasn't telling the truth and her heart sank- visions of Brian with another woman were flying through her brain. She looked around the bar but couldn't see Brian.  
“Sal please.” Emily begged, her heart racing and tears springing to her eyes. Sal took pity on his friend nodded resignedly before looking at Murr and shaking his head.  
“He’s upstairs in the flat.” Her eyes widened and she suddenly felt like the worlds biggest fool- here she was all dressed up in the hopes of spending the evening with her husband and possibly rekindling their love life after the birth of their second child and here he was upstairs in an empty flat with God knows who…obviously attempting to get what he wasn't getting at home.   
“Sal why is he upstairs? Has he got someone up there with him?” Sal kept his mouth shut but led Emily through the bar and through the ‘STAFF ONLY’ door, the pair of them pausing at the bottom of the staircase.  
“He’s up there Em.” Sal then squeezed her shoulder in an attempt as support and comfort but it did nothing to quell the sickening nervousness that was building in her stomach and chest. With a deep breath she began to ascend the narrow staircase, trying not to let her heels clack on the wooden stairs as she went up, not wanting to alert Brian and whoever he was with. Three quarters up the staircase Emily paused when a deep groan pricked her ears- the moan was definitely Brian’s, Emily was sure of that- she had caused that moan for many years and her heart leapt into her throat at the thought that someone else was causing her husband to make that noise.   
Standing outside the wooden door to the flat Emily took a deep breath and blew it out slowly, once again smoothing down her dress and ruffling her hair, determined to confront her husband's new play mate looking her best. Summoning up everything she had inside her Emily placed her hand on the doorknob and twisted, the heavy dark oak door creaking as it opened, allowing Emily to look inside- her heart stopping as her eyes widened in surprise at the sight before her, the scene causing her to open her mouth in surprise however every word she knew flew out of her head.   
Brian looked up at the nose of the door and his eyes widened as he spotted his wife standing in the doorway and he felt his heart stop.  
“Oh fuck!” He breathed, not quite sure how he was going to explain this.


	7. You have to believe me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We find out what Brian was doing in the flat upstairs and our favourite couple have an issue to work through.

Emily stared at her husband and couldn’t quite believe her eyes; Brian looked up from his position on the sofa and wasn't sure how he would explain the situation Emily had found him in.  
“Where is she?” Emily asked her voice strained as she looked around the room, trying not to stare at her husband who was sprawled in the armchair with his jeans unbuttoned and both them and his boxers pushed to mid thigh, erection now wilting under Emily’s glare.  
“Where is who?”  
“The woman who was making you groan just now!” Emily stated as she entered the room fully, closing the door behind her and trapping whoever was in the room, in.  
“There isn't anyone but me here Em.”  
“Then what the fuck were you doing up here on your own with your cock out?” She spat, fury crawling up her throat and making her chest tight.  
“Em let’s not do this right now.” Brian murmured, standing up and hastily tucking himself back into his pants- however his sharp movements caused his phone to fall onto the floor and Emily glanced down to see the body of a woman in lingerie visible on the screen. Brian picked up the phone quickly but looked at his wife, guilt on his face.  
“Who was that?”  
“Just a picture.” Brian muttered, slipping the phone in his pocket.  
“Brian I need to understand what's going on here- are you seeing someone else?”  
Hurt flashed in Brian’s eyes as he looked at his wife and he felt his heart clench at the look of devastation on her face and knew that he would have to come clean about his activities.  
“Is it just a casual thing then? Is she giving you what I'm not ready to?” Emily felt tears begin to slowly course their way down her cheeks as she stared at her husband looking equal parts guilty and hurt.  
“Em it’s not what you-”  
“What were you doing up here Brian? Who is the woman in that picture?” Brian shook his head before staring at the floor but Emily was determined to get an answer from her husband; during their entire marriage and relationship Brian had never knowingly lied to her or deliberately kept things from her and this was seriously worrying her.  
“We have two kids.” Brian started, not lifting his head from gazing at the floor and Emily nodded in agreement wanting to hear what Brian said next.  
“We have two kids and you won't let me touch you and I just needed some relief.” Brian admitted, a blush staining his bearded cheeks as he cautiously raised his head, his chocolate orbs meeting the stormy grey ones of his wife and noting the mixed emotions running across her face.  
“So you came here for some relief?” Emily asked “You came to a bar where you're classed as a celebrity and decided to find your relief.”  
“No it wasn't like that- I came here to be alone to get some relief.”  
“I don't understand.” Emily admitted, staring at her wife with furrowed brows.  
“Fuck sake! Are you really that dense?” Brian shouted but immediately apologised, “I’m sorry Em. I didn't mean that.”  
“Maybe I am that dense- I guess I don't understand why a married man with two children would need to hide himself away in a dingy flat.”  
“BECAUSE I WAS WANKING OVER YOU!” Brian shouted, his body rigid with annoyance and his face growing redder with every passing second.  
“What?” Emily asked, once again her eyes wide.  
“We have two children and it's very rare we get time without them. You don't want to touch me anymore and I need you so much Emily. I don't think you realise just how much I need to feel your body and immerse myself in you- these last few weeks have been the worst of my life.” Brian admitted and sat himself back down on the sofa, picking up the glass of amber liquid from the side table and Emily knew that it was whiskey, Brian’s go to drink when he needed to relax- and judging by the slight glossiness of his eyes that glass wasn't his first..  
“Brian I'm sorry.” She admitted but watched with curious eyes as he pulled out his phone and handed it to her.  
“Look.” Emily put her hand out and refused the phone but Brian insisted, passing her the phone once again, making sure that she took it from him because he really needed her to understand what he couldn't seem to get out right now. She looked at the lock screen and smiled at the very recent image of Benjamin and Lily but upon swiping to open she was confronted with a passcode screen; she handed the phone back to Brian, not wanting to invade his privacy –they had never been the type of couple who needed to check each other's phones or other devices- but he shook his head and smiled.  
“Two three zero three.” Emily typed in the code and was granted access to the home screen and felt a small lump come to her throat when she saw that the background was a picture of her and Brian when they had first started dating.  
“Bloody hell that was a while ago. Twenty-third of March?” Emily stated, a smile on her face at the significant date.  
“Our first date.” Brian stated, his eyes full of love.  
“Our first kiss.” Emily smiled softly remembering the kiss Brian had given her in her classroom after he had stood her up over the weekend and then the rest of the kisses they had shared when they spent the evening marking books and watching rubbish 80’s films..  
“What am I looking for on here Brian?” She asked, holding out the phone and this time Brian took the device, pressing the screen a couple of times before presenting the phone back to Emily.  
“I don't want to see whatever porn you were masturbating to.” Emily tutted upon seeing the torso of the woman she had glimpsed earlier but Brian grinned and his eyes sparkled as he explained the picture she had caught him looking at.  
“Emily that's you. They're all of you. You're the only woman I want! I don't know how many times I have to tell you.” She looked closely at the picture before tapping the screen and bringing the image to the original size and noting it was a picture of her in a bikini from one of their holidays. Flipping to the next image she saw that this was also of her, as was the next and the next.  
“These are all of me.” She stated with surprise, her eyes wide as she looked from the phone to her husband.  
“You don't get it do you? I fancy the fucking pants off you still. Not a day goes by when I don't look at you and want you so much. To me you are perfect and I love you like I have never loved anything in my life.” Tears flowed freely down her cheeks again and she brought a hand up to her mouth to stifle a sob, the depth of emotion Brian had revealed making her chest ache and her heart thud. Her watery eyes met his and she felt shocked at the love shining from them, his face open and honest as he watched her.  
“I didn't want you to know what I was doing because I didn't want you to feel pressured into sex. I wanted you to wait until you felt comfortable enough but I can't not be with you Em- it’s bordered on physically painful to have you with me but to watch you avoid my touch.” Emily pulled her bottom lip between her teeth and nibbled nervously, wondering how she could initiate the next move with Brian.  
“I love you Brian- you are the only man I want in my life. The last few weeks have been so hard but every time I see myself naked I'm repulsed and I couldn't face watching you look at me the same way, I'm not strong enough for that- so I avoided your touch.” Brian stared at his wife and admired the way the dress she wore clung to her breast but flared out from the waist and found his face heading up to really take in her face and hair, realising that she was dressed to impress.  
“You look gorgeous.” He breathed and stood up from the sofa, two fair sized steps bringing him directly in front of Emily, close enough that her breath was creating a warm patch on his chest through his t shirt.  
“Bri I…-”  
“Shhh!” He hushed before grasping her chin lightly and tipping her face up before lowering his head to press his lips against her own, moaning when she reciprocated and feeling his knees weaken when he felt her tongue brush against his lips, begging entrance, which Brian eagerly allowed. His large hands swept the length of her back before one hand cupped her bum cheek, pressing their groins together whilst the other one left her chin and threaded through her hair, keeping her face close to his as the heated kiss continued.  
“Let me love you wife.” Brian murmured when they parted for oxygen and Emily once again bit her lip but nodded shyly.  
“Take me home Bri. I want to make love with my husband in our bed.” A megawatt grin overtook Brian’s face and he pressed a soft kiss to her lips before taking hold of her hand and leading her out of the flat and slowly down the stairs, careful of Emily’s heels. The pair reached the bar and were immediately confronted with Sal and Murr, their worried faces moving between Brian and Emily, trying to gauge the situation.  
“Thank you.” Emily smiled to the pair and gave them both a peck on the cheek, her emotions running so high that she failed to acknowledge the fact that she had also kissed Murray.  
“We’re going home.” Brian stated to his friends with a wink before pulling his wife out of the bar and to Emily’s car, intent on getting his wife alone as quickly as possible. 

Within seconds of the front door closing Brian had it locked and was quickly advancing on his wife who was quickly undoing the straps of her heels.  
“God I can't wait to get you naked.” Brian breathed as he wrapped an arm around her waist and pulled her against his chest once she had kicked off her heels.  
“Can we take it slow honey?” She asked, a little nervous about making love to her husband after two months of celibacy.  
“Oh this will be slow- I’m planning on making love to you all night.” Brian then picked Emily up, wrapping her thighs around his waist and using both of his large hands to grip her bum cheeks, securing her against him and then carried his wife up their hardwood staircase and into their bedroom, not stopping until he deposited her on the floor at the end of their bed.  
“Can I undress you?” Emily thought for a moment, indecision heavy on her mind about whether she wanted to risk the look of disgust on Brian’s face when he saw her weight gain and her less than taut skin.  
“I’m not very pleasant to look at but I'll go on a strict diet and tone up.” She stammered but Brian shook his head before pressing soft kisses to her shoulders as his fingers found the zipper at the back of the dress and began to lower it.  
“No! No diets or gym or anything like that. I love the way you look now, this body had given me two very precious gifts and is well on the way to providing me with a lifetime of pleasure so don't you dare change it.” Brian murmured between kisses, smiling against the soft skin of her neck when the zipper reached the bottom and he pulled the material apart, stepping back slightly to allow the dress to slide down her shoulders and then off her body, landing in a pool at her feet- however his brows furrowed deeply when he watched her instinctively cover her stomach wth her hands. With another shake of his head Brian pulled her hands away form her stomach and placed them on the hem of his t shirt, giving her something else to focus on.  
“Undress me.” He breathed, his eyes catching hers in the low light of the room and watching as she nibbled her lip before working his t shirt up his body and over his head, leaving her facing Brian’s bare chest. It was then that Emily realised that there was something different about her husband’s chest that hadn't been there the last time she had been this close to his naked chest- which she was ashamed to admit had been just before Lily had been born.  
“Brian?” She stated, her eyes glued to the space above his left nipple which now had the letter ‘E’ tattooed in the most beautiful script she had ever seen.  
“I was serious when I said that you were the only woman for me now Em.” Brian answered and tipped her chin up so that their eyes locked, “I have plans to get Benj and Lily’s names on me but I had to do you first. It was something I've been planning for years but never got round to it and I figured that after you had given me Lily was the perfect time to declare that my body belongs to you and you alone.” Emily felt tears once again spring to her eyes and quickly brushed them away with her thumbs.  
“Bloody hormones!” She grumbled with a smile and Brian grinned.  
“Bed! Let me worship my wife.” He pushed her towards their bed and watched with heat in his eyes and an already prominent erection, the sight of his wife in just bra and panties doing nothing to quell his arousal. Brian unbuttoned his jeans and kicked them off, leaving him in just a pair of dark green tight boxers, doing nothing to hide his erection, and he crawled onto the bed before crawling up to settle between his wife’s thighs, making his face level with her breasts.  
“Take it off.” He breathed and no sooner was the garment removed than he had a nipple in his mouth, sucking gently and moaning at the feel of tasting his wife’s skin once more. Emily carded her fingers through her husband’s locks but couldn't help tightening her grip when he sucked her nipple- the sensation seeming different after having Lily. Brian switched to the other breast and Emily felt like her body was being electrified, the sensations were running through her body and landing straight in her crotch and she could feel exactly how wet she was getting.  
Releasing her nipple with a pop Brian began to kiss a trail down between her breast but as he was about to reach her stomach Emily paused him, her hand on his shoulder, squeezing softly.  
“Brian…”  
“You're beautiful. And in here you carried both of my children and kept them safe.” He moved further down and began to pepper feather light kisses all across her stomach before working his way down and settling between her thighs, his hands going to the sides of her panties before pulling them down slowly, growling in approval when Emily raised her hips and allowing him to slide them down and off- leaving him facing her wet sex.  
“Oh god! I haven't shaved.” She whispered, her cheeks starting to flame in embarrassment but Brian shushed her and chuckled,  
“Em it doesn't bother me- I’ve watched both of my children come into this world through here, a little hair doesn't really affect me.” He grinned and Emily couldn't help but slap his shoulder.  
“You're terrible.”  
“Yes I am but you love me.” Without giving her time to answer he dove face first into her wet sex and grinned internally when she screamed. Brian immediately licked across her sopping opening before allowing his tongue to dive right in, coating itself in her unique essence and delighting in the feel and taste of his wife.  
Half an hour later and Emily wasn't quite sure of her own name as Brian moved himself over to the side of her, grinning like a Cheshire Cat, his mouth and bearded chin coated in her orgasm…all three of her orgasms.  
“Alright?” Brian asked, breathing deeply and basking in the scent of his wife.  
“You are a god!” She gasped before turning onto her side and pulling his face close, pressing her lips to his and taking possession of his mouth, tasting herself on his lips and tongue.  
“I need you inside me Brian…I want to feel my husband.” He pressed a quick kiss to her lips before laying on his back and pulling Emily on top of him, enjoying the feel and view of her straddling him.  
“Fuck me, Emily Quinn! Show me who I belong to.” He breathed and marvelled at the erotic sight before him, watching his beautiful wife kneel above his erection before sliding herself slowly down onto him, taking his length inch by inch; her eyes locked with Brian’s and immediately the sensation was different, she felt more sensitive but also the sparkle in Brian’s eyes was making the experience so much more.  
Once Brian was fully sheathed inside Emily the pair just stopped for a moment and basked in the feeling of being one again, their breath coming in short pants as the most pleasurable of sensations rippled through their bodies. She began to slowly rock her hips and the pair gasped at the feel of being intimate, Brian’s hands coming to settle on her hips, his fingers digging lightly into the skin as he tried to stop himself from exploding too quickly inside his wife.

Laying sprawled on his back, Brian ran his fingers up and down the curve of Emily’s hip as she laid partially across his chest, their breathing synced.  
“I don't think I can move.” Emily murmured, thoroughly exhausted from spending the evening reacquainting herself with her husband's body.  
“You don't have to move, in fact we are spending the rest of the night and then very late into the morning in the this bed- I haven't quite had my fill of you yet wife! I have eight weeks to make up for.” The pair chuckled and Brian dropped a kiss to the top of her dirty blonde hair and hummed in contentment when she pressed a kiss to the centre of his chest.  
“It’s so good to have you back with me Em.” Brian admitted.  
“It’s so good to be back- I don't quite know what I did to deserve a husband like you but I'm bloody glad I did it.”


	8. Just a regular day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A very ordinary look into Brian and Emily's life in this chapter.

Waking up, Brian slowly opened his eyes and stared at the ceiling for a moment, wondering why he couldn't hear either of his children, the house was exceptionally quiet except for the sound of running water coming from the bathroom. After a minute he realised that Joe and Bessy had both of his children and there was only him and Emily in the house…and they had made love all night. With a huge grin on his face Brian threw back the duvet and climbed out of bed, hoping to catch Emily in the shower; unconcerned with his nakedness Brian opened the bathroom door and peeked inside, the noise of the shower making him smile. Spotting his wife under the steamy spray he quickly entered the bathroom, closing the door silently behind him and carefully sliding open the shower door, stepping in behind Emily and wrapping an arm around her waist, bringing his body against hers.  
“Brian?” Emily smiled under the heated spray and couldn't help the shiver that ran through her body when he pressed his bearded lips against the soft skin of her shoulder.   
“You expecting someone else?” He joked but couldn't stop the smile that overtook his face when she turned and smiled at him, her eyes full of her love and her face looking relaxed and happy.   
“Oh Bessy rang whilst you were asleep- she’s gonna bring the kids back once Joe has picked Milana and Benjamin up from school.” Emily explained before bringing her hand up to Brian’s bearded face and stroking the soft bristles tenderly before cupping his cheeks and pulling his face down to press her lips to his.   
“My husband.” She stated, her chest feeling tight with emotion as she found herself feeling very emotional, especially after the heart to heart she’d had with Brian and then their very thorough make up sessions.   
“So we have the day to ourselves, what shall we do with it?” Brian chuckled before once again burying his face in her neck and making Emily moan at the contact of his lips on her skin.  
Both out of the shower Emily and Brian dressed slowly, finding that they couldn't keep their hands off each other and relishing in the time together without the pitter patter of tiny feet or the cries of even tinier lungs.  
“So what do you fancy doing today?” Emily asked and couldn't help but giggle when Brian stared at her, heat in his eyes and lust on his face.  
“You.” He breathed and advanced towards Emily and delighting in her squeal of girlish exuberance when she sprinted towards the bed, attempting to play hard to get.  
“No we’ve just gotten dressed.” She chuckled but Brian shrugged, gesturing to their clothes with a large hand in her direction.  
“They can just as easily be taken off and put back on again.” He reasoned before racing around the bed and capturing his wife, pressing her fully against his chest and then pinning her to the wall opposite the bed, keeping her secured with his large frame.  
“Now wife, don't you know it's bad form to evade your husband?” Emily playfully bit her bottom lip and looked up at Brian, her grey eyes wide and innocent looking.   
“Don't you flash those wide innocent eyes at me and not expect me to do something about it.” Brian murmured, his own chocolate orbs focused on her face as his breathing increased and he drew his own lip between his teeth- a surge of lust coursing violently through his body at the image his wife presented.   
“Do you know what you do to me?” He asked and licked his bottom lip slowly when she nodded slightly.  
“It's probably the same thing that you do to me.” She admitted before threading her fingers through his shaggy greying hair and bringing his head down to meet hers, taking soft possession of his lips and putting as much feeling and emotion in the kiss as she possible could.   
“Let’s go out. Let’s spend the day just enjoying being together like we did before we had kids.” Brian smiled, pressing a final kiss to her lips before moving away from Emily and finishing getting dressed however still casting hot glances towards his wife as she covered her body. 

Four weeks later saw Brian and Emily curled up on the sofa, a writing pad in Emily’s hand and a pen in her other as she tapped it against her bottom lip.  
“Are we missing anything?” She asked her husband, smiling at his position on the sofa; legs spread out yet his upper body resting between her thighs as he balanced on his elbow and rested his chin on her bent knee.  
“I don't think so- he mentioned he wanted pirate themed. Joe is organising costumes for us all, Sal has bought all of the pirate cups and plates and such and Murray is bringing all of the meat and such tomorrow morning. His presents are wrapped and the entertainment is booked. I think we have it all covered.” Brian counted off from his mental list and cast an eye over the list sitting on his wife’s lap, surrounded by a cat- a furry border for the list. Emily smiled at her husband and placed the pad and pen on the arm of the sofa before moving her hands, one to stroke the soft fur of the cat whilst the other ran through Brian’s shaggy hair.   
“Your hair is getting quite long again.” Emily stated, twining a particularly long strand round her finger but allowing her other fingers to scratch his scalp lightly.   
“I’ll get it cut on Monday… I’m thinking long hair will work better for my pirate costume.” He grinned cheekily at his wife before moving his elbow and laying himself between her thighs, his head resting on her lower stomach, the soft fur of his cat brushing his forehead slightly.   
“We don't have a cake!” Emily suddenly stated, her eyes wide in panic.  
“Oh fuck!” Brian exclaimed, not believing that in their preparations for Benjamin’s party that they had managed to forget a birthday cake.   
“I’ll head out in the morning and see if I can find something in the bakery.” Emily smiled at her husband and ran her hand across his bearded cheek.   
“Thanks baby. Hopefully they've got something in.” Brian turned his body so that he was laying on his front and gently shooed the snoozing cat from Emily’s stomach before crawling his way up between his wife’s thighs until he was face to face with her.  
“Mmm hello.” Emily smiled, enjoying the light sparkle in her husband’s chocolate orbs and the cheeky smile on his lips.  
“Could I tempt you into an early night wife of mine?” Emily pretended to think about it, her lips pouted and her eyebrows furrowed to complete the look and Brian grinned before bringing up a hand and grabbing Emily’s side, digging his fingers into her ribs and making her squeal.  
“So early night?’ He reiterated however Emily could speak for laughing as Brian’s fingers didn't let up in his tickling.  
“Sooooooooo?” He laughed enjoying the sounds of his wife happy and was delighted when she managed to strangle out a ‘yes’ and gasping for breath when the tickling stopped.   
Brian pushed himself up from the sofa after a quick kiss to Emily’s lips and then held out his hand for his wife, pulling her up from the sofa and pressing her against his broad chest.   
“To bed dear wife… Let me ravish you.” The pair giggled at Brian’s words before they headed towards the staircase, intent on spending as much time alone as they could before their young daughter awoke and their excitable son came bounding into the room.


	9. I could be what?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's Benjamin's 5th birthday party; bridges are built and revelations are made.

Waking up Emily suddenly felt incredibly warm and her mouth seemed to be very watery. Rolling over she slipped from Brian’s grasp but found herself leaping from the bed and running for the bathroom as a huge wave of nausea overcame her, however she found that she only made it just outside the bedroom door when her stomach decided to expel its contents.   
“Em?” A rough sleep voice came from the bedroom but Emily found that she couldn't answer as she fell to her knees in the hallway, a small watery pile of vomit in front of her and another one working its way up her throat.   
The sound of retching had Brian climbing out of bed to investigate, his bare feet slapping on the hardwood floor as he looked for his wife, immediately dropping to his knees behind her and gathering her hair in his large hand as she vomited once again.   
“What’s brought this on?” Brian asked once she had finished vomiting and rested her body again his solid form behind her and delighting in the feel of his large cool hand as it pressed against her forehead.   
“I can't be sick… It's Benjamin’s big day.” Emily moaned, a number of stray tears making their way from her already watery eyes.  
“Back to bed.” Brian stated, judging by the light in the room that it was still relatively early.  
“No I need to clean-”  
“Back to bed!” Brian growled, not liking to see his wife ill, “I’ll clean this up and then we can see how you feel after a bit more rest.”   
“I’m sorry.” She moaned weakly, her stomach still rolling but feeling a little more confident that her insides were not going to become her outsides anytime soon.   
Brian stood up and then gently pulled Emily to her feet, brushing her hair from her sweaty face before leading her back to their bed and enfolding her in the light duvet before pressing a kiss to her head.  
“Try and sleep a little. I’ll grab you a bottle of water and some painkillers, see if that helps.” Emily smiled early at her husband and felt a lump form in her throat as emotion threatened to choke her.   
“I love you.” She murmured and was rewarded with an intense look of love from Brian, his chocolate orbs glowed and his smile revealed his straight white teeth.  
“I love you too honey.” He replied before exiting the bedroom. 

Waking up for a second time Emily found that she felt thoroughly refreshed but was confused as to how light the room was. She realised she must have fallen asleep as soon as Brian left the room because there on the nightstand was a bottle of water and two painkillers however Brian was not next to her and the upper part of the house seemed almost silent. The room was warm which meant that the sun was high and Emily knew that usually meant that it was closer to lunch time than it was morning so with a furrowed brow she exited the bedroom and looked at the floor just outside the door- it looked perfectly clean and shiny as it had before she had vomited up on it. Walking across the landing she pushed the door of the nursery open, expecting to see her tiny daughter asleep however the crib was empty which made Emily a little worried about her daughter’s whereabouts.   
‘Maybe Brian has taken her downstairs as to not wake anyone up.’ She thought as she crossed onto the next room, pushing open the door to Benjamin’s room, expecting to see her little birthday boy fast asleep however his unmade bed was empty. Exiting another empty room Emily paused for a moment before leaning over the railings slightly, listening hard for any signs of life in the house below. The tv was playing so Emily smiled, deciding to wash and dress quickly before joining her family on Benjamin’s special day.  
A noise from the doorway attracted Brian’s attention and he turned his gaze from the tv and found his wife standing there, a smile on her face and fully dressed in a pair of tight but comfortable jeans and a navy blue vest, the colour contrasting with her tanned skin and dark blonde hair.  
“Hey you.” Brian greeted, knowing that the sound of his voice but alert his son- who was tucked into his side- that his mummy was awake.  
“Mummmmyyyyy!” The young boy shouted as he struggled to climb from his position against his daddy and run to his mummy. Emily bent down and scooped up her son- when he eventually got to her- and pressed a sloppy kiss to his cheek.  
“Mummy I'm five!” He stated pushing his full outstretched hand into her face to show her exactly how old he was.   
“You're not!” Emily chuckled, “My little baby Benjamin can't be five.” She laughed at Benjamin’s indignant face as he heartily protested that he wasn't a baby anymore and that he was indeed five.   
“Daddy tell mummy that I am five!” The little boy pouted, staring at his daddy in the hopes he would back him up.  
“I believe our little boy may actually be all grown up at five.” Brian laughed as he observed his wife and son before casting his gaze back to his tiny daughter who was nestled against his other side, her cherubesque face lighting up at the cartoons on the screen as she attempted to jam her fist into her saliva filled mouth.   
Sitting next to her husband Emily placed their little boy between them before pressing a kiss to his head and then leaning over to press a soft kiss to Brian’s lips.  
“How you feeling?” Brian asked, his eyes softening as he looked at his wife, her face a little pale and her eyes slightly bloody shot from the strain of vomiting earlier.  
“A lot better, must have just been a bug. I feel fine now.” She admitted however her eyes widened when she realised that they were all sat on the sofa as a family but there was still a birthday cake to buy and a party to set up for. Brian noticed her wide panicked eyes and chuckled.  
“Don’t worry it’s all in hand. Joe and Bessy should be here any minute to help set up, Sal said he would be here as soon as he could, he was having trouble wrapping Benjamin’s present apparently and Murray is also on his way, apparently spectacular cake in tow.” Emily’s brows rocketed to her forehead at how efficient her husband had been this morning as well as looking after both children and getting them dressed and fed.   
“You're really on the ball today Bri.” Emily grinned and Brian smiled, delighting in the praise from his wife, glad that he could both make her smile and make her proud of him.   
“I’m not as good as you at all this parenting but I'm getting there.” He admitted, his hand moving across his lap to take hold of his wife’s small hand, his thumb brushing over the silver of her wedding band and the diamond of her engagement ring.   
Half an hour later saw the Quinn household over run with bodies. Joe, Bessy and Captain Milana had turned up carrying two large boxes of outfits for everyone at the same time that Sal had arrived laden with bags upon bags of pirate themed cutlery, decorations, kitchenware and party bags.   
“Sal seriously this is too much.” Emily gushed when he began to unpack his treasures, his hoard filling the island work top in the kitchen.  
“Baby girl it’s my nephew’s birthday, I’m allowed to spoil him.” Emily wrapped her arms around the lovable Joker and pressed a soft kiss to his stubbled cheek, causing the larger man to blush.   
“Right I’ll start decorating then.” Sal coughed and cleared his throat before picking up a number of bags and heading outside into the spacious garden, already forming a plan on how he would turn the Quinn yard into a pirate treasure island.  
“Hey anyone home?” Came a shout from the living room and Emily popped her head out of the kitchen to see Murray laden with bags of food and two men stood behind him.   
“Murray?”  
“Oh hey Em, these guys are gonna bring the cake in, where do you want it?”   
“Dining table is good for now.” Emily instructed and the two men behind Murray left, leaving him to heft the bags of meat and food into the kitchen.  
“Murray there is enough here to feed a small army!” She stated but grinned when he chuckled.  
“Or a ship full of hungry pirates.” However he turned to Emily with a serious look on his face and Emily felt a little worried.  
“I got Benjamin the best cake I could find, I hope you like it.” His brown eyes were slightly wide with anxiousness as he led Emily through to the dining area where gasped upon seeing the size of the cake box. The two men finished placing the box and then left after a nod from Murray and Emily found she couldn't wait to see what Murray had brought. With slightly shaking fingers he lifted the lid from the three foot high white catering box and then slowly began to open the sides of the box, revealing one of the most artistic and eye catching cakes she had ever seen.   
A large gasp filled the quiet dining area and Emily brought a hand to her mouth as tears filled her eyelids. There before her stood a three foot high, three tiered, pirate adventure cake. It was decorated with palm trees and crushed brown sugar sand, the bottom half replicated a pirate map whilst the middle layer looked like the sea, complete with sharks and fish whereas the top was a desert island, palm trees and treasure chests and even a little pirate that looked just like Benjamin.   
“How?” Was all Emily could gasp as she turned to Murray before throwing her arms around him, pressing him close in gratitude for the amazing feat he had managed.  
“A very early call and a lot of frantic begging.” He explained but hugged Emily back, glad that they were at the point of being friends once again.  
“Benjamin will be so proud that his Uncle James has got him this cake.” Murray pulled back and stared at Emily, tears now forming in his own eyes.  
“Uncle James?” She nodded and smiled a watery smile, the pair both smiling and crying at each other.  
“What's going on?” Brian’s deep voice broke the moment but Emily didn't let go of Murray, needing both men to see that this was a new era in their lives and that it had been nearly six years since that fateful day and that they needed to move on as a big family.  
“Look what Murray brought. I was just saying how Benjamin will think Murray is the coolest uncle around today.” Brian's eyes narrowed slightly at his wife’s words however he knew better than to contradict her- he would just mention it when they were alone.  
“Wow Murr, that’s some cake!” Brian added, genuinely impressed by the three tiered pirate construction.   
“All the food and meat in is the kitchen Q.” Murray stated before smiling softly to Emily and then heading out into the yard, intent on helping Sal with the decorations. Brian approached Emily, confusion clear on his face but Emily could only smile softly at the love of her life before bringing her hands up to smooth them across his thick dark brows, ridding her handsome husband of the furrows in his forehead.   
“What are you playing at Em?” Brian asked as he gazed into the stormy grey eyes of his wife.  
“I’m not playing at anything, I just think that maybe after six years of Murray proving himself in every way maybe it’s time to accept him and carry on with life as normal.” Brian ‘humphed’ however he could see his wife’s point so conceded.   
“Alright, once again you are the voice of reason. I guess I'm just protective of you.”   
“And I love you for it!” Emily grinned, pressing her lips to her husband's and losing herself in his touch and taste for a lot longer than she had anticipated, so much so that she knew she needed to pull back once she felt Brian’s erection begin to poke her in the stomach. 

All four Jokers were dressed as pirates and were currently sat amongst the group of children who were sat watching the magician at the end of the garden, allowing Emily chance to sit down with Bessy and enjoy a good gossip without the interruption of husband's and children who could walk.   
“So something to tell me?” Bessy chuckled, nudging her ‘sister-in-law’ with a knowing elbow however Emily could only look confused.  
“What?” Emily laughed, not taking the wink that Bessy had given her seriously. “Seriously what?”  
“You're pregnant!” Bessy stage whispered to her ‘sister-in-law’ and Emily immediately paled.  
“Don't be silly. What on earth makes you think I’m pregnant?” Bessy took a smug sip of her large glass of iced tea before placing it onto the table and grinning.  
“Honey I've seen you in the beginnings of both of your pregnancies and I’d lay a months wage on you being pregnant again.”  
“How can you tell?” Emily asked, her voice small as panic crawled up her throat and caught a grip of her, immediately she began to sweat and her stomach cramped with nerves.  
“You’re pale when usually you're tanned and healthy, you're avoiding the seafood like the plague when usually you can't get enough and you're glowing sweetheart.” Emily stared down at her empty plate of food and for the first time noticed the complete lack of seafood.   
“That doesn't mean anything, I was sick this morning so I…” Emily quickly found herself short of breath at the realisation that there was every chance that she could actually be pregnant again.  
“Oh fuck!” She murmured and Bessy’s face fell.  
“You really didn't know did you?” Emily vehemently shook her head, hey face almost white as she looked from Bessy to the crowd of people at the end of the garden, knowing her husband was in there somewhere.   
“Brian will not be happy about this. I need to take a test immediately so I know whether I need to worry or not.” Bessy nodded and stood up, throwing her handbag over her shoulder.  
“I’m gonna run to the drug store down the road, that way we’ll know exactly what we’re dealing with.” Emily nodded dumbly and stared down at her sleeping daughter, tucked up nicely in her baby chair.   
Half an hour later saw Emily and Bessy sitting on the edge of the bathtub, Lily, still asleep in her chair, and parked outside of the bathroom door as both women looked at each other nervously before looking at the three pregnancy tests lined up on the sink.  
“Has it been three minutes yet?” Emily asked, nervously chewing a thumb nail as Bessy looked at her watched and then nodded, both women standing and staring down at the three tests lined up on the sink counter.


	10. Soulmates

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Emily finds out some special news and our favourite couple reaffirm their love for each other.

“THREE POSITIVE TESTS!” Bessy screamed and Emily turned a fantastic shade of white before vomiting up the contents of her stomach.   
“Oh honey.” Bessy consoled as she rubbed Emily’s back lightly, pleased for her friend but knowing how scared she must be feeling about being pregnant again so soon after Lily.  
“What do I do Bess? Brian is going to fucking kill me.” Emily shakily sat back down on the side of the bath tub and ran a nervous hand through her dishevelled hair.   
“Tell him tonight when you’re winding down after the party- or tell him now. He won't make a big deal about it in front of the guys and that gives him longer to get used to the idea before you're alone.” Emily smiled weakly at Bessy before nodding.  
“I’m gonna tell him now, can you watch Lily for a bit? I don't think I can wait, I already feel like I want to vomit my insides up with nerves.” Bessy nodded and exited the bathroom, picking up her niece on the way out and giving Emily time to think before she informed Brian.   
Heading into the empty kitchen, Emily was intent on heading into the garden and finding her husband when in a strange twist of fate he entered the kitchen in a whirlwind of pirate outfit, a patch over one eye and a very gaudy loop dangling from one ear, a stuffed toy parrot dangling backwards from the shoulder of his costume.  
“Hey baby, Benj is having a totally wicked time. That magician is awes- what's wrong?” Brian asked, noticing Emily’s nervous and pale face and his stomach immediately dropped.  
“We need to talk.” She muttered, nerves gripping her so tightly that she felt like she was choking however she could instantly see that Brian wasn't fairing much better at her request to talk.   
“What’s wrong?” He asked again, his stomach cramping with nerves as he noticed just how insecure and worried his wife looked; “Oh god is it bad?”   
Emily could only shrug, unsure of how exactly he would take the news.  
“Depends how you take the news.” She admitted before once again bringing her thumb nail up to her mouth, her stormy grey orbs appearing flat of colour.   
“Are you leaving me?” He asked softly, his brain immediately jumping to his worst case scenario and his chest felt tight at the thought..  
“God no! But you might want to leave when I tell you.” Emily admitted and immediately thoughts of his wife being unfaithful ran through his head And he couldn't help but find his brain amusing- immediately his thoughts went to the two worst case but improbable situations..  
“Fuck! Em, please. Put me out of my misery.” He begged, not being able to stand the torment of not knowing any longer.  
“Turns out I’m pregnant again.” She admitted, replacing her thumb nail with her bottom lip as she stared wide eyed at her husband who was now resembling a fish- his eyes were wide and his mouth was opening and closing repeatedly.  
“Pregnant?” He questioned, not entirely sure he had heard his wife correctly however his stomach flipped when he saw her nod in confirmation.  
“Brian say something.” She murmured softly, very voice barely discernible as she watched her husband absorb the news. Instead of speaking he walked towards her, his strides steady and measured until he was in her personal space, looking down into her worried face.  
“You're giving me another child?” He asked but before Emily could reply he picked her up and pressed her solidly against his chest before spinning her round, and the kitchen was filled with the sound of laughter.  
“Bri put me down.” Emily gasped and her husband immediately did so before brushing her hair away from her face and kissing her, not the chaste kiss that you would expect in the kitchen of a house full of people, but a full blown down and dirty tongues and all kiss.   
“I fucking love you!” He murmured, his eyes watery at the thought of his beautiful wife giving him the gift of another child, especially considering how much she had suffered whilst pregnant with both Benjamin and Lily.  
“You're not angry?” Emily asked warily but Brian shook his head.  
“I know we didn't plan any more children but this one will be just as loved and cherished as our other two children.” The couple once again locked lips, delighting in their news and the feel of each other as outside the window, their oldest child’s birthday party continued. 

The party was over, the garden looked like a toy store had exploded and all of the children and adults had gone home apart from the four Jokers and their kids. Milana and Benjamin were asleep, curled up together on the large beanbag placed in the conservatory and Lily was asleep in her baby chair which allowed all six adults to sit outside on the porch and decompress for the day.   
“Right so well…erm…we’ve got a small announcement to make.” Brian stared at his three lifelong friends and Bessy, however he chucked softly when he saw the beaming grin that Bessy was giving him.  
“Go ahead bud.” Joe encouraged, wondering what Brian would need to tell them all together.  
“Well…erm… Me and Emily are…erm…”   
“You're not splitting are you?” Asked Sal, his eyes wide and his mouth open in surprise.  
“No you dope!” Brian laughed, “We’re having another baby.” Everyone round the table cheered before Emily and Brian found themselves in receipt of many hugs and kisses.   
Bessy wrapped her arms around her ‘sister in law’ and pressed a kiss to her cheek before whispering in her ear.  
“Congratulations honey- I knew it would all work out.” Bessy then moved to hug Brian and after pressing a kiss to his bearded cheek she leant across and also whispered in his ear.  
“Congratulations Bri- make her feel special tonight thought, she has been so worried about how you would react.” Brian smiled at his best friend’s wife and nodded softly before reaching to take hold of Emily’s hand, his thumb once again brushing softly across her wedding and engagement rings. 

That night Emily was laid on the bed, on her front, as she made a thank you list for all the people who had attended Benjamin’s party and brought him a gift, whilst it was still on her brain.   
“What you doing?” Brian asked as he entered the bedroom wearing on his boxer shorts, towel drying his hair after his shower- finding that he had mud and cake in places he shouldn't have.   
“Just writing a thank you list so Benjamin can write them up and give them to his friends.” Emily explained but all rational thought left her head when she felt Brian climb onto the bed and straddle her upper thighs; the feel of the soft cotton of Brian’s boxer shorts and the heat of his skin against her upper thighs and buttocks was enough to make her moan softly, the sound turning into a groan when he pressed his thumbs into the base of her spine and then ran his hands up her back, under the vest she was wearing. Emily groaned deeper, her brain now totally blank. The feel of Brian’s strong fingers rubbing and pressing into the tense muscles of her back made Emily groan and she found herself torn between equal parts relaxation and arousal.  
“That feel good?” Came the deep voice from above her and Emily couldn’t do anything except wriggle her body in gratitude and a deep groan from above Emily made her inner muscles clench and her nerve endings tingle as Brian thrust ever so softly against her bum, his growing erection pressing snugly between Emily’s cotton clad cheeks.  
“Brian!” Emily gasped before totally abandoning her list altogether and pushing herself back against him, finding that she couldn’t help the positively filthy groan that escaped her as Brian plastered himself against her partially covered back, brushed away the hair at her neck and pressed a warm wet kiss to the space under her right ear. Brian’s large frame encompassed her smaller one so deliciously that the amorous pair couldn’t help but shiver.  
“You feel so good.” He whispered hotly in her ear and Emily shivered once more at the sensation of his breath on the sensitive shell.  
“I want you so much!” Brian murmured and Emily pushed back and attempted to press herself closer to him, not even air could get between their bodies at this stage. He slid an arm across Emily’s shoulders and she turned her head to press soft lips to the warm sweet smelling skin of his bicep; the scent of his shower gel and deodorant still fresh from his shower.

Emily then felt his lower half pull away slightly and his free hand was suddenly fumbling behind her and her breathing sped up when she felt Brian’s rough fingers pull at the die of her panties so she raised her hips enough to allow her husband to slide the garment off and down her legs. It then took her another second or two to realise that Brian was pulling down his boxer shorts and the resounding groan that came from the pair of them as Brian’s hot, hard bare flesh met her Emily’s could be considered nothing short of primal.  
“Please.” Emily begged, rubbing herself against him more insistently but then giving a delighted moan when he widened her thighs and ran a hand between her legs, his long fingers teasing the bare outer lips, ghosting over the skin.  
“So soft.” He murmured into Emily’s ear before pressing further into her skin and she found that she couldn’t help the jerk of her body when the rough pad of his middle finger bumped over the hard nub of her clit before skimming through her slickness and then moving to brush teasingly over her entrance.   
“Do you want me?” Brian asked pressing his hard flesh into her soft flesh, chuckling when she mewled as the head of his erection parted her inner lips and pressed against her moist welcoming entrance.   
“I always want you!” She admitted, gasping as her muscles tried to clench around Brian only to have him retreat slightly, leaving her empty and wanting.  
“Where do you want me?” He breathed.  
“Everywhere.” With deliberate slowness Brian pressed himself into his wife, parting her soft flesh and seating himself deep within her, enjoying the feel of her hot wet heat surrounding him.   
Seated deeply within Emily, Brian paused not moving a muscle.   
“I love you.” He murmured softly before pressing his lips against her bare shoulder however she didn't have enough brain cells working to reply with words so she pressed another kiss to his bicep and hummed in approval however her chest grew tight with emotion when he continued.  
“There is no where on earth I would rather be than here in this exact moment with you. When we’re together like this I feel like nothing in the world could harm me. I have the most perfect wife- who despite all of my faults, my depression and my crazy shit- still loves me and has given me two beautiful children with another one on the way; baby if I died now I would die the happiest man in the universe.” Emily let out a sob at his beautiful words and felt like her heart would explode out of her chest; Brian was never knowingly emotional or sentimental but he did have his rare moments and they were always beautiful.   
“God I love you!” Emily breathed, knowing exactly how Brian felt however her world exploded when her emotional happiness collided with her physical arousal and as Brian began to slowly rock in and out of her body she could do nothing except go with the rhythm; this tender lovemaking allowed them both to spend time just enjoying the physical closeness of each other without needing to slake their lust.   
Spooned together in the centre of their bed, Brian had his large hand spread out across Emily’s stomach- already acknowledging the child growing within. The only sound in the dark of the room was their mixed breathing as they both enjoyed the feel of being pressed skin to skin, their bodies and hearts sated from their earlier love affirming activities.   
“Bri do you believe in soulmates?” Emily asked, her hand covering Brian’s across her stomach, her fingers filling the spaces between his own perfectly.  
“I do,” He murmured softly into her shoulder “and I believe that you're mine.”   
“And you're mine.” She admitted “if I could start my life all over again I will still chose this. Every single moment of it. The laughter, the tears, the ups and downs. All of it- because I’ve had you through it all.”   
Brian felt tears flood his eyes and so buried his face into Emily’s neck, allowing her sweet smelling hair to absorb his emotions as he nodded into her skin, agreeing with every word and sentiment.


	11. Epilogue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A welcome addition for the Quinn family and a final thought from Brian.

Pressing a hand to her enlarged stomach Emily groaned as she felt a twinge and blew out a breath, the twinges becoming stronger throughout the day.  
“Not now baby- give me two hours to watch daddy perform and then you can come I promise.” She spoke to her bump, her body tensing as a stronger twinge gripped her. She straightened and schooled her features, determined not to give her twinges much thought as she was pretty sure they were Braxton Hicks however she did only have 12 days to go until her due date .   
Pausing in the doorway of the dressing room backstage Emily grinned at the sight before her. James was dressed in his usual stage outfit of a suit and bow tie and Joe was lounging in trousers and undershirt- his shirt pressed and hanging up as he conversed quietly with Bessy on the sofa. The only two she couldn't see in the room was Sal and her husband. As she waddled into the room she noticed Brian and Sal’s bags by the other sofa so decided to make herself comfy, having at least half an hour before the show started. Making her way towards the sofa she suddenly paused, a sharp pain gripping her body, causing her to lean heavily against the arm of the sofa.   
“Em you okay?” Bessy asked, noticing how uncomfortable her ‘Sister-in-law’ looked.  
“Yeah I’m fine, just Braxton Hicks I think.” Emily explained however before she could say anything else a wet splat resounded around the room and Emily let out a loud groan as once her body tensed in pain, this time it felt much more than a twinge.  
“Holy shit!” Joe exclaimed, pushing his wife from the sofa as he witnessed Emily fully leaning across the arm of the chair, her face pale and anxious and a puddle at her feet.  
“Well I think this little one doesn't want to wait.” Bessy chuckled as she quickly moved to help her ‘sister-in-law’ before sending her husband off to find Brian.   
“Okay honey. Do you want to sit down?” Bessy placed her hands on Emily’s shoulders but found herself quickly having to hold the pregnant woman steady as a stronger pain gripped her body and weakened her knees.  
“I don't think I can.” Emily gasped.   
“Shall I get a chair?” Bessy asked quickly, knowing Emily’s legs probably wouldn't support her for very long if the pains got worse.  
“I think the baby is coming Bess… The pressure is really bad.” Emily tried to remember her breathing techniques but suddenly found herself enveloped in a strong grip and manoeuvred round to the sofa.  
“You need to sit or lay Em, I don't think your knees are going to hold out much longer.” Emily looked and realised that it was Murray’s embrace that she was in and rested her head on his shoulder.   
“I need Brian.” Emily moaned, pain coming thick and fast.   
“Joe’s gone to find him. Just breathe easy and try to relax when you're not getting a contraction.” Bessy emerged next to Murray and handed the man a wet flannel.  
“Murr you need to be behind her, just until Brian comes.”   
“Bess I need to push!” Emily almost growled and Murray’s eyes widened.  
“We need Q!” He panicked but Bessy glared at him, telling him to ‘stay put’ with her eyes and he did so, taking hold of Emily’s hands so she had something to squeeze when the pain came.  
“Em I’m gonna throw a blanket over your lap and then I’m gonna take your trousers off- if you want to push I’m gonna have to see if anything is happening down there.” Emily could only nod, her body now in quite a bit of pain however no sooner had Bessy spread a blanket across her knees than she immediately let out a howl and her body began to push, whether she was ready or not.  
“Oh God!” She cried, pain flooding her body.  
“Right honey we need to get these trousers off. I have a feeling baby won't be very long.” 

Whilst Emily was busy attempting to bring her third child into the world, Joe was running around backstage attempting to find his best friend. After searching in the main areas that Brian and Sal could be Joe gave in and pulled out his phone, dialling Brian’s phone however he received no answer. He then quickly dialled Sal’s number, his heart pounding as he thought of exactly what was happening back in the dressing room.   
“Hello?”  
“Sal is Q with you?”   
“Yeah we’re just out the back, we got caught by some fans- what's up?” Joe ran a hand across his face, wiping away the sweat from his brow and upper lip before he answered.  
“Emily’s in labour in the dressing room. Get back now!” Joe ordered, already on his way back to help his wife with his best friend’s wife. After a minute or so, Joe arrived back at the dressing room to see Brian and Sal running towards him, their faces surprised and anxious.  
“Joe what’s happening?” Brian gasped.  
“Emily’s in labour. Murray and Bessy are in there with her now. She needs you man.”   
Brian entered the dressing room to witness Joe’s wife tending to his wife’s intimate area whilst his wife was using Murray as a cushion as she cried and panted.   
“Em sweetie.” Brian gasped, moving over to kneel by his wife’s side, taking her clammy hand in his and brushing her hair from her sweaty forehead.  
“Brian…the baby. Oh god it hurts so much!” She cried, her fingers turning white as they gripped Brian’s hand tightly as another wave on contractions hit her.   
“I’ve phoned for an ambulance, it should be on its way.” Bessy explained to Brian before turning to her husband and issuing orders for clean towels and scissors.  
“Remember to breathe sweetie.”  
“I am breathing!” She growled and a grunting howl filled the room as Emily continued to push.  
“Oh honey I can see the head, it’s coming out. You need to push hard from your ass next time you feel it honey.” Bessy advised however there wasn't any more time to chat as Emily once again let out another cry as she pushed hard before flopping back against Murray, her body exhausted with how quickly the labour had come on.   
“That’s it Em, the head is out. One huge push and you’ll be holding your baby.” Bessy once again instructed and Emily gripped both of Brian’s hands as she bore down once more and felt an immediate loss of pressure.  
“Okay give me a minute.” Bessy murmured, her hands now full of a very bloody newborn baby who after a second or two of being on earth let out a very loud piercing cry which filled the room and brought every adult in there to an immediate standstill, everyone in awe at witnessing the miracle of birth.   
Bessy quickly wrapped the baby in a towel before passing the scissors to Brian.  
“Does daddy want to cut the cord?” Brian grinned, feeling slightly delirious at the turn of events, but did as Bessy instructed and cut through the thick blue cord, finding himself extremely impressed at the way Bessy had tied a tight piece of string around the cord stump- he assumed in the absence of a proper clip. The freshly detached baby was then handed to Emily and Once the afterbirth had been delivered and wrapped up in another towel, Bessy finally allowed the tears to start rolling down her face as she announced.  
“Emily and Brian, you have another little boy.” Emily pressed the wiggling bundle closer to her chest and unwrapped the towel and counted each tiny finger and toe on her new babe.  
The tiny bundle let out another wail and Emily knew that her little man was hungry so without further ado lifted her vest, unlatched her bra and brought her engorged nipple to her newest child’s mouth, sighing in contentment when he seemed to instinctively know what to do and was soon sucking away. With her baby suckling at her swollen breast Emily reached one hand to Brian and pressed it against his bearded cheek.  
“Will you hold me?” She asked, her voice sounding as weak as her body felt. Immediately Murray moved from his position behind Emily and Brian filled the space, resting his chin on her shoulder and bringing his arms around his exhausted wife as he gazed at his newborn son taking nutrients from his mother.  
“I’m so proud of you!” Brian murmured to his wife, pressing a soft kiss to her cheek.   
“I can't believe how quick he was…I got a few twinges this morning but thought they were just Braxton Hicks but as I was walking here they started getting worse.”   
“This moment right here has now completed the top five days of my entire life.” Brian stated, chuckling slightly as Emily turned to him.  
“Top five days?”   
“Day one- the day I met you. Day two- the day you married me. Day three- the day Benjamin was born. Day four- the day Lily was born and now Day five- right now.” Tears spilled from Emily’s eyes at her husband’s words and she snuggled back against his chest however their cocoon of bliss was disturbed by a knock at the door and upon opening it, two paramedics entered the room, taking in the scene with a smile.  
“Well the I see we have ourselves a baby. This isn't a prank is it?” Quipped one of the paramedics and everyone in the room chuckled.   
“We’re gonna take you in and get you both checked out.” Emily looked to Brian and pressed a kiss to his lips, hating to see the uncertainly and anxiousness in his eyes at the thought of being separated from his wife and new born baby at this moment in time.  
“We’re gonna go and get checked out, I’m expecting you to be there to pick us up straight after the show okay?” Brian nodded dumbly, willing to agree to anything his wife said after the once again phenomenal feat she had achieved.   
“I’ll be there immediately after the show.” Brian promised, bringing his large hand up to the head of his son, noticing the tiny wisps of dark hair already gracing his head.   
“He needs a name baby before they take us away.” Emily prompted and Brian could only smile, deferring the choice to her.  
“I will give you this one honey, you let me name Benjamin and you allowed me to give our other two their middle names.” Emily thought for a moment and knew that after his rock solid performance today, James deserved to be featured in her newest little boys life.  
“William James Quinn.” Emily announced to her husband and arched as his eyebrows lowered for a moment before he thought and then shrugged lightly.  
“Whatever you wish sweetheart.” Emily smiled before handing her little boy over to a paramedic, allowing the other paramedic to help her up from Brian’s embrace and onto a chair.   
“I’ll let you inform the boys of their nephew’s name. Have a good show, I’ll see you soon and we both love you!” She announced and Brian pressed a soft kiss to Emily’s lips before having to watch his wife and newest son being taken away, Joe’s wife Bessy going with them to keep her company and to be there in case anything happened..   
“FIVE MINUTES TO STAGE!” Came an announcement through the tannoy and all Four Jokers jumped in realisation that they actually had a show to do, regardless that they had just witnessed the miracle of birth.   
“Congratulations man.” Sal grinned, staring at his best friend who was now sat on the floor, leaning against the sofa, his arms resting on his bent knees.  
“Thanks dude. Really wish I could be with them.” He stated and the three Jokers nodded in understanding.   
“Let’s get this smashed and then we’ll get you to your baby.” Joe grinned before heading over and pulling Brian up from his spot on the floor.   
“Yo give me a moment with Murr okay guys. We’ll meet you by the stage.” Sal and Joe exchanged slightly worried looks but both men trusted their friend so left them to it.   
Alone together in the room, Murray looked at Brian with worry in his eyes however felt his eyes widen considerably when Brian pulled him into a bear hug.  
“Thank you James.” Brian murmured gruffly, his voice still full of emotion.  
“It was nothing Q.” James tried to underplay it, worried that Brian would hurt him for seeing Emily in various states of undress.   
“James it wasn't nothing. You guided Emily through the birth of my third child and you supported her every step of the way. For that I’ll be forever grateful and so I’d like to inform you of your newest nephews name.” James grinned at Brian and brushed a tear away before Brian continued.  
“William James Quinn.” Brian chuckled at the shocked look on James’ face and found himself in a hug before the balding man murmured his love for the bearded Joker.   
“Right come on dude. Showtime. Then I need to get back to my wife and kids.” Brian announced before leading the way out of the backstage room. 

After hearing his name being called Brian stepped out onto the stage and waved at the fans crammed into the theatre to see The Tenderloins and for once her felt like everything was right with his world. Here he was, surrounded by his three best friends in the world and counting down the minutes until he could get back to his beautiful wife and his three amazing children. 

Life for Brian Quinn was perfect.


End file.
